Another Chance
by hakuouki91
Summary: Sayuri Hanayori is conflicted whether she should cling onto this one-sided love for Guren Ichinose, or seek happiness elsewhere. When Kureto Hiragi begins to show interest in Sayuri, Guren realizes he needs to take action before he could lose his childhood friend forever. Rated Mature for SMUT and Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfic made available for the public. I've always shipped**

 **Guren and Sayuri while watching Owari no Seraph, and wanted to explore a possible smutty romance**

 **for the two. Keep in mind that I'm altering parts by some bit, so it's not going to be purely based on what you're used to.**

 **Your reviews and comments are appreciated.**

 **Also, I do not and will not claim any credit + rights associated with Owari no Seraph.**

* * *

 ** _Fourteen years ago…_**

 _"_ _Sayuri!" My mother said my name in horror as she saw me in soiled clothes from playing with my neighbors. "Just what exactly are you doing? Goodness, your clothes are all dirty."_

 _"_ _The neighbor's children asked me to play with them, so I did." I said, trying to mask the nervousness in my voice. My mother was strict and intimidating, but my father was the complete opposite. Often, my mother blamed him why I was always so clumsy and careless of my actions._

 _"_ _You are no longer a child! Today forth, you are a young woman in training to serve one of the royal families. How are you supposed to achieve that by being a child?" she said, pressing her forehead as if it was too much for her to take in. "Come here, we're cleaning you up this instant. The Ichinose family we serve is visiting today, and I do not dare to present you to them like this." I didn't even get to say whether I wanted to or not, and I bet neither answer would have mattered to my mother. She just dragged me to the bathhouse._

 _Later in the evening, the maid of our house came running quick to announce the arrival of the Ichinose family. I was in the backyard, scrubbing the wooden floors, but as soon as I heard of their arrival, I started bolting, excited to see the family who we dedicated ourselves to. And as I turned around the corner of the house, I bumped into another being which we both fell to the ground, rubbing our aching areas._

 _"_ _Ouch…"I said, continuing to rub the side of my thigh._

 _"_ _Should not have been running so fast," the other person said as he began to get up._

 _"_ _Just who are you to be sneaking in our backyard so casually?" I said and finally looked up only to witness a beautiful young boy near my age of ten with big violet eyes and black hair, extending his hand to me with a smile._

 _"_ _Guren Ichinose. And you are of the family who serves mine."_

 _At that time, noticing how beautiful and confident he looked, the authority and power surrounding him, waiting to be awakened at the right age to come, I was awed. And I decided right there and then that he was the person I would serve as long as I lived as a servant of the Ichinose house._

 **Present**

My eyes snapped opened as the vibrating alarm device went on beside me. I yawned and stretched my arms until my eyes caught the time which caused me to shoot up from my desk and grab my bag in a hurry.

How could I have fallen asleep? I was in my office, grading some papers and the next thing I knew, strange dreams of my first meeting with Guren happened. Most importantly, why did I have those dreams?

 _Don't you always dream of Guren-sama though?_ My conscious decided to butt in.

No, no don't even admit that to myself or else I would deem myself as a pervert.

Continuing to think about him constantly would only keep making it hard for me to let him go. He was my superior and master that I should not be thinking about him that way romantically anymore.

 _"_ _You're wasting your time on me, Sayuri. I don't see you that way."_

I remembered his words clear as daylight, and my heart would always clench every time I thought about them. It was that one rainy afternoon when I found him near the school gate in his school uniform except I didn't know why he was there.

 _"_ _Guren-sama!" I greeted him with a smile, always happy to see him._

 _"_ _Hi, Sayuri. Heading home?" he asked._

 _"_ _Yes. Would you like to come over for tea?" I asked. Being a servant of the Ichinose house, it was only natural that I invited my master to join us for a drink._

 _"_ _Ah, it's okay. I'm actually waiting for someone," he said, clearly busy looking behind me for that one person._

 _"_ _Oh, okay. Um… Guren-sama…" I had to ask._

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _This Saturday… the annual school carnival is opening. I was wondering if you would be free to join me for –"_

 _"_ _Gomen, Sayuri. I actually have plans that weekend."_

 _"_ _Oh! Okay, no worries at all! I'll see you tomorrow."_

The next week, I asked him if he'd like to join me on a fishing trip.

 _"_ _Gomen, Sayuri. I have plans that day."_

Every single time I had asked him to go somewhere with me, it always started with the "gomen."

The next time I brought up an invitation, I wished I had just received his usual "gomen." Instead, it was something much worse. Something I had still carried with me for eight whole years.

 _"_ _Sayuri…" Guren-sama said my name as he sighed and plopped down next to me on the bench during lunch time._

 _"_ _Yes, Guren-sama?"_

 _Why did he looked so serious and in phase as if what he was about to say was going to be hurtful?_

 _"_ _It's important that I tell you this. Because if I don't, only you will get hurt."_

 _"_ _I… I don't understand, Guren-sama."_

 _"_ _What I need to tell you is that…" he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're wasting your time on me. I don't see you that way, Sayuri."_

 _It felt like the world had just stopped moving for a long time. And it was just difficult to hear this from him, the man whom I have decided to dedicate the rest of my life to serve. The man who many others did not see as worthy, but I did because the compassion and air of authority and power were there. I sensed it myself._

 _But none of that mattered. He was someone who would never return my feelings. This had been and will be a one-sided love._

I took a deep breath in front of the classroom that I was about to teach. Then I opened the door. What greeted me was a quiet classroom, unlike the other days where they would chatter, and boys like Hyakuya and Kimizuki would fight. Today's class was quietly reading an assigned chapter in the textbook with Guren-sama who was supposed to be supervising except he was sleeping.

The second he heard me shut the door, one of his eyes opened to peek at me.

"Sayuri-sensei, what took you so long?" he said and rose from the chair to stuff his hands into his pockets as he walked over to me.

I would never get tired of looking at the man in front of me. His build was perfect, tall, and slim. Not extremely frightening but definitely noteworthy and slightly intimidating.

"I'm sorry," I said. Then I leaned in a bit closer to him to whisper. "My alarm was set wrong."

It managed to draw a light chuckle from him.

"Ah okay, I see." he said. "Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you. I've got to meet with another squad. And don't forget today's squad meeting at eight."

"Yes, sir." I said with a salute before he left. I turned my attention back to my class, next to the window. "Okay, let's start. Shinoa, can you please start us off with chapter three?"

"Of course, Sayuri-sensei." She said in her most cheerful and playful tone which reminded me often of her sister, Mahiru when we were in class together.

 _"_ _Mahiru-chan! You have a boyfriend?" Satomi, Mahiru's friend exclaimed._

 _It was lunch break, and some girls stayed in the classroom while some were out. I was I in the back of the classroom, reading my novels as always._

 _"_ _Satomi! You don't have to announce it to the whole world!"_

 _"_ _You're gonna tell me who it is right? Does he go to our school? Is he handsome?"_

 _Satomi was relentless with the questions._

 _Mahiru smiled secretively, and she looked out the window._

 _"_ _See him lying down on the grass?" Mahiru pointed while asking Satomi. "That's him."_

 _"_ _Eh?! No way! He's so handsome!"_

 _Out of my curiosity, I looked as well, and noticed that the only man lying down on the grass was my master, Guren-sama._

I had fifteen minutes until the squad meeting, and I was already yawning. Opening my mouth to yawn at the same time while turning around the corner made me collide into somebody, and I fell on my bottom instantly.

"Ouch…" I said and rubbed the side of my thigh.

"Oh Sayuri, you never learn." I heard Guren-sama say and looked up to find him shaking his head at me with an extended hand for mine.

"Guren-sama…" I grabbed his hand, and he pulled me up to my feet. "Thank you."

We started walking towards the meeting room.

"Guren-sama… I couldn't help but ask. Is tonight's meeting regarding the continuation of monitoring Hyakuya boy?" I asked.

"That is part of it. I will need to assign someone to keep a tab on him in case his transformation initiates. And we'll decide in a few who should handle that job. I of course would do it myself, but my plate is full."

"Yes, you are quite busy." I said. "Even with all these workloads, you have to take care of yourself, Guren-sama. Please have proper meals and plenty of sleep," I encouraged.

"There you go worrying about me again," he chuckled.

"It's only natural for a servant of the Ichinose house," I answered it properly.

 _It is actually because I love you._

Surprised at the bold words in my head, I shook my head to push away them away.

"Something wrong?" he turned to look at me and asked.

"Ah, no. I'm fine."

"Mito, I want you to keep tabs on Yuichiro. Report to me about his slightest change," Guren-sama orders as he writes it on the board.

"Yes, Guren-chusa." Mito said with a salute.

"Norito, it seems the East border is short of men. For now, I need you to stand with them until I talk to the Hiragi."

"Understood," Norito said with a salute.

"Shigure and Sayuri will both patrol the front grounds tomorrow together."

"Understood." Shigure and I both confirmed in unison.

"That concludes tomorrow's agenda. Also, speak no word of the Hyakuya boy to the Hiragi. I don't want him to attract attention."

"He's a troublemaker," Norito said. "I won't be surprised if he already has."

Guren sighed and pressed his forehead. "Neither would I be. That Shinoa kid is supposed to be keeping an eye on him."

The meeting came to an end, and I bidded everyone goodnight before I made my way to my apartment.

When I got back to my place, I slipped into my comfy slippers and unbuttoned my uniform jacket to toss it on the sofa. Afterward, I grabbed a brand new towel in the closet and headed for a shower.

 ** _Guren's POV_**

The voluptuous blonde opened the door for Guren Ichinose and welcomed him with the sight of herself wrapped in a peach colored short robe.

"Guren-san. About time. Were you really going to make me wait for you that long?" she said and pulled him inside her small apartment.

"Gomen. I had a late meeting with my squad," he said while the woman began kissing his neck, making moaning sounds.

"I hate waiting for you because I need you so bad," she said and began to unbutton the jacket of his military uniform.

Guren smiled at the woman who was always so eager to satisfy his sexual needs. He gripped the woman by her butt and pressed her closer to him, rubbing his groin into her stomach. She giggled and moaned at the feel of his hardness. Guren untied her robe with one yank and opened it to reveal creamy, large breasts, bared for his sight and mouth.

"You're going to have a long night with me," he said into her ear softly, and began kneading her aching breasts.

"Yes, Guren-san. I'll do anything with you as long as you want," she easily complied.

"Good girl."

* * *

 **Hopefully that started okay! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here you go," I handed a bottle of water to Guren-sama after he got off the treadmill.

"Thanks," he said and received it from me just to finish it in one gulp.

The sight of his wet body in a black tank top was beginning to make my heart strangely palpitate quicker than normal. I took a short quick breath to keep it normal and clear any indecent thoughts.

"Are you finished with your running?" he asked after he carelessly aimed his water bottle into the trash bin and still made it.

"Yes, I did. I will be meeting with Shigure shortly to patrol the front," I said to him.

"Good. I will be underground today, supervising some experiments. Let me know how patrolling goes."

"Understood, Guren-sama." I said and began to head to the doors.

"Sayuri," he suddenly said my name, and I had to turn back to face him.

"Yes?"

"Be careful. You both come back in one piece."

"Understood."

How do I give up on this man romantically when the little things he says make my heart pace so uncontrollably?

* * *

"Ready?" Shigure asked me as we stood in front of the first door of the front gates.

"Yes," I confirmed and drew out my Cursed Gear which took the form of two small knives. Small, yet lethal now that it had housed a demon.

One of the soldiers opened the front door to the outside world, and I thrusted one foot over, into the soiled world that was once ours. Now, we shared with the vampires and the monsters who roam freely, killing and consuming anything in their paths.

After we both were out completely, the soldier behind us shut the door firmly to keep anything out from getting in the human compound.

Walking nearly forty meters away from the compound, Shigure and I kept a lookout for anything too close to our stabilized homes. We continued walking some more until we heard loud clinking noises on the floor and felt vibrations underneath our shoes.

"It's near," I said and gripped my gear tight.

"I will set a trap for it right now. Once it gets in, don't miss." Shigure said and laced her net between her fingers.

The vibrations became heavier and quick. I understood then that it was now running, and in a few seconds, it turned around the corner, charging at us. Taking the form similar of a black spider, the horseman was an average size, which we classified average as the size of an elephant.

"Here it comes, Shigure!" I shouted to her just to let her know in advance.

Shigure fanned out her fingers, and her net spread elegantly to flatten itself on the floor. The horsemen without any intellect except with the only for killing charged and set itself into the trap. Shigure's net magically laced itself to around the horseman and bound it.

I had the seconds to quickly cast a curse and threw both knives at it, successfully jamming them into the horsemen's neck. Blood gushed out, and it collapsed loudly.

"Nice!" I cheered loudly, and Shigure only nodded.

However, our celebrating moment came to an end, when our attack had attracted too much attention. Charging at Shigure and me all of sudden were four horsemen, bigger than the last one.

"Um, this is not good!" I exclaimed and dodged one that charged at me.

"You don't say," Shigure agreed and slid to the right to dodge her opponent. "I did not anticipate this many within our radius.

"There is no way we can retreat easily. They'll just follow us!" I said and tossed my knives to one of the horsemen which it dodged. "I missed!"

"They're too close for me to prepare a trap," she said and dodged another attack. "Sayuri, watch out!"

I turned to my left, seeing it charged at me, aiming with its arm. While I successfully dodged this one, the other one managed to whack me to the side with its tail. I went flying on my side with the cement tearing my uniform.

Just when the horsemen saw how vulnerable I suddenly was, they both came charging at me.

"Sayuri!" Shigure screamed again, but my eyes shut as if just waiting for this to be a bad dream.

A tall man with dark hair in a uniform of the Japanese Demon Army jumped in front of me, unsheathing his sword, revealing a katana with lightening sparks lacing around it.

He easily took down one of the horsemen while a few other soldiers took down the other one. It seemed Shigure's opponents were taken down as well.

I struggled to sit up and took in the sudden moment around me.

You seriously could've died, I thought to myself. And for the briefest moment, Guren-sama's face appeared in my head. You would've never seen him again.

I knew that, and I was thankful to whoever this man was that saved me.

"That was a close one, no?" A hand entered my vision, helping me to get up. I looked up at the stranger before taking his hand, and a pair of intense amber eyes stared down at me.

This man…

"Kureto-chujo!" The Lieutenant General of the Japanese Demon Army, Kureto Hiragi, was offering me a hand! I took his hand, and he helped me up which pulled me a bit too close to his body. He was also a very large man in height and build. After I realized that I was taking note of his physical build, I felt heat climbed my cheeks, and I quickly backed away to bow to him. "Thank you for saving me!"

"Ah, please. No need to bow. You both held very well on your own, but you both were also outnumbered. We came in good timing."

"Thank you," I straightened up.

Strangely, Kureto-chujo shamelessly scanned me from head-to-toe, and I felt nervousness and weird chills washed over me.

Was he just checking me out?!

"Aren't you Sayuri from Guren's squad? And that's Shigure."

"Yes. We were under orders from Guren-sama to patrol the front."

"Ah, I see. Perhaps you should've have roamed in a group of three," he suggested.

"Guren-sama trusted us with a party of two. We failed to do his trust justice. Again, I don't know how to thank you at all."

Kureto smiled, and I noticed how very handsome he was as well. Dark hair, a pair of amber eyes embedded in a chiseled face, he was bound to have a line of women after him.

"How about…" he crossed his arms in front of me. "—dinner with me?"

"Eh?" I looked up at him immediately as if I did not hear it correctly.

"You can thank me by having dinner at the Hiragi common room tomorrow night with me."

Dinner? How could he had suggest such a thing? I did not even anticipate the Lieutenant General saving me today and asking me out for dinner. Oh, good lord!

He did save your life. You owe him at least that much.

That was also very true. It would be extremely rude if I could not repay him back by having dinner with him.

"Um… dinner would be fine I suppose," I said.

"Great. Tomorrow at 8pm. I'll have an escort at your place at 7:40pm."

"Yes, that's fine."

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow night then," Kureto smiled and began to walk, commanding his soldiers that they were returning to the compound.

"What was that about?" Shigure suddenly said behind me which caused me to jump.

"Uh nothing!" I quickly said.

"That was more than nothing," she said and began to walk off. "Careful. Guren-sama does not like for his squad members to associate with the Hiragi."

But I owe Kureto this much for saving my life, and the opportunity to see Guren-sama again.

Sorry, Guren-sama.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day…**_

"Now, please pick your partner!" I said after I introduced them to today's training which consisted of cursed dummies. Each pair was assigned to successfully dodge and take down one to receive full points.

"Yoichi-san, Yoichi-san! Shall we go together?" Shinoa linked arms playfully with Yoichi Saotome.

"Uh, sure."

In many ways, as I observed Shinoa, she had the similar playful nature like her sister. I recalled that time I officially met Mahiru as Guren's girlfriend.

 _"If I calculate it, and I get it right, you owe me lunch." Guren said to me as we both walked side by side in the hallway, debating about his math homework._

 _"Deal," I agreed._

 _"Guren!" I heard a high voice behind us, and in a few seconds, a beautiful girl linked arms with Guren._

 _"Mahiru…" Guren said, and for the first time, I saw his cheeks tinted pink._

 _"I was looking everywhere for you."_

 _Feeling awkward, I did my best not to look at them. Yet, seeing her cling so closely to Guren like that made my insides almost boiled._

 _"Were you?" Guren-sama asked. "Oh, warui. Mahiru, this is Sayuri. Sayuri, this is my girlfriend, Mahiru."_

 _"Oh, Sayuri is in my class. Nice to meet you!" Mahiru said cheerfully. "By the way, to you, Sayuri is…?"_

 _"Nice to meet you as well," I said. "I serve the Ichinose family."_

 _"Ah, I see."_

 _After the brief introductions, I couldn't take another second with them both together, so I invented the excuse of meeting my friends after school for dinner._

But in another way, Shinoa was more logical and careful. Unlike her sister, Shinoa knew how to control her emotions better. Mahiru was known for being emotional and violent. She was often controlled by her feelings which contributed in the result of her getting killed.

"Gahhh!" I heard male screams, and it snapped me back to the current moment, witnessing Kimizuki and Yuichiro being crushed by the cursed dummy.

Then the door suddenly bolted open, and a soldier came rushing in.

"Excuse me! But we have received news that Kimizuki's sister is in unstable condition right now."

Quickly, I grabbed the microphone and held the red button.

"Kimizuki-san! Your sister's condition is unstable right now!"

The blood drained from Kimizuki's face, and he shocked me when he asked to continue the training. Yuichiro refused and tried to talk sense into Kimizuki which resulted in both of them running to the hospital.

* * *

School was over, and I was making my way to my office only to see that Guren-sama was leaning near the door, waiting.

"Guren-sama?" I said to him which he opened his eyes to. "Can I help you?"

"Oh Sayuri," he straightened up. "I came to pick of the latest reports on the next candidates. Do you have them ready for me?"

"Yes, I do. Just give me a moment," I said and pulled out my keys from my pocket to open the door to my office. "Please, come in."

"If you don't mind," he said to pardon his presence.

I went behind my desk and opened a cabinet to pull out the newest folder that was stored away this morning. The growing silence between us was extremely awkward until my stomach growled, and that took awkward to another whole level.

"Haven't had any food yet?" Guren asked with a smile from laughter that he tried to bite back.

"U-u-uh not yet. I didn't have the time to grab anything to eat as I stayed for a bit with Kimizuki and his sister."

"Ah, his sister. Poor girl. He's determined to get that status and earn the antivirus."

"Yes, his determination is admirable."

"I'm about to grab some dinner in a bit. Would you like to join me?"

Would you like to join me?

Did I hear him right?

"Eh?" He did asked me to join him for dinner! Oh, how I wanted to say yes to him. But as I even considered the answer, Kureto's face appeared in mind, and I was reminded to have dinner with him tonight. "Um, it's okay, Guren-sama. I will grab something later because I have some other important errands to make."

I had lied to him!

"Oh, really?" he asked. "That's too bad. Next time then."

"Yes, next time is fine."

After I handed the files to Guren-sama, he bid me a goodnight and left. I exhaled loudly and cursed his bad timing. On any other nights, why did it have to be today?

I quickly checked the time, and realized that it was 6:30pm. I needed to get ready before Kureto sends an escort to my door.

* * *

 _ **Guren's POV**_

Guren left Sayuri's office and found himself dumbfounded. For the first time in history, she had rejected him, and it felt strange because Guren had never been rejected by Sayuri ever. It was just such a surprise because he could had never imagine that she was would say no to him ever knowing how obsessed she was with him.

Guren sighed.

Over the years though, Sayuri had learned to control her girlish obsessions. In a way, she began to understand that her effort was fruitless. Sayuri had always been a simple girl who enjoyed simple things. And whatever much is on her mind, she did not share it very often at all with him or any other members of the team. He noticed she had always kept to herself which in many ways that habit bothered him. Their squad is a family, and family are supposed to console each other in need of help or give a pair of ears to listen. Sayuri voices her concerns about him, but she never truly says anything other than that. Sayuri never speaks much to him anymore; not like they used to in high school. They were close friends, and somehow, the distance between them this present is expanding.

She was beginning to see that the world was about things bigger than him.

"Um, it's okay, Guren-sama. I will grab something later because I have some other important errands to make."

Still… her rejection grated on his nerves.

What could have been so important?

Guren decided that he should not concern himself about these childish matters. He was going to grab some dinner then head on his way to speak to Kureto Hiragi, uninvited, to speak of strengthening the east border.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I look alright," I said in my navy dress and spun halfway in front of the mirror. Then I swished all of my hair to the side and tied it with a band.

To top off everything, I threw on a thin cardigan for some decency.

" That should do it."

What exactly am I thinking? This was so not a date! It was just a simple thank you for the person who saved my life that day. He did not want anything more than just dinner, and I should be thankful to that as well.

As I focused on not being nervous about dinner with Kureto-chujo, I also pondered on what I said to Guren-sama earlier. Indeed, I was still regretting about lying to him. It was an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that he had invited me to go eat with him, yet I turned him down.

 _Forgive me, Guren-sama._

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and I jumped with my heart racing.

I opened the door to find an older man in a suit who slightly bowed towards me.

"Good evening, madam. I came to escort you to dinner with Kureto-sama on his behalf."

"Oh, thank you." I said and grabbed my purse to sling it on my shoulder. I then locked my doors and followed the escort into a sleek, black car.

When I arrived at the location, I was escorted through a hall which had decors of medieval-inspired times. A long, dark red carpet spread through the hall with metal knights and horses on the each side. It was the typical medieval decoration anyone would find in a movie.

I was then surprised to see that the escort had not led me to a room, but to an opened courtyard where I found the tall, dark figure which seemed to be Kureto-chujo standing near the water fountain with his hands clasped behind his back.

Nervously as I approached him after the escort left us alone, Kureto-chujo seemed to have noticed my presence, and he turned around to face me.

Those warm, red eyes focusing on me with a smile.

"Good evening, Sayuri-san." He greeted me with a slight bow of his head. "You look beautiful."

The compliment made my heart raced, and my fingers suddenly went behind my back to play with each other nervously.

"Thank you for the compliment. Good evening to you too, Kureto-chujo."

"Please. Just call me Kureto," he said.

"But that would dismissed the formality and your rank," I said.

He shook his head and chuckled at me.

"I don't mind it from you. You get a free pass in addressing me by rank."

"Thank you," I said yet still felt really bad and informal for no longer addressing him by his high rank.

Kureto then stuck out his hand to me.

"Please, the table is this way. I would prefer dinner right away if you don't mind?"

"No, not at all." And I did take his hand which he held onto gently to lead me to a table near the fountain as well. Honestly, the scenery was truly beautiful. Dinner near a gorgeous fountain and under the silver moon embedded within the blue sky. In our apocalyptic world, it was amazing that something this beautiful and serene still existed.

Dinner was surprisingly enjoyable. Kureto had chefs prepped wonderful steak and vegetables that were very American style to which I enjoyed it fully.

After we had finished eating, Kureto had requested we walked around the gardens which I didn't mind.

"Why did you become a soldier? For women, you could have taken a subtle job like a teaching position, a mother, a caretaker, a nurse. I did not think a woman with a gentle nature like yours could even pick up a weapon."

I did not even know why Kureto decided to ask these questions. It was interesting that he wanted to probe into my shields. But he sounded genuine as if really asking because of his curiosity, and not for some hidden agenda.

"I don't really have a particular reason," I began. "As a servant of the Ichinose family, following and protecting my master is my duty. Whether I like it or not, it is considered a great honor to be serving a great family." That was the truth.

"So you picked up a weapon to serve and protect Guren?"

"Yes."

"Very brave and admirable of you."

"Thank you," I bowed slightly to him. And when I looked up, I did not realize that he had moved in really close to me, with piercing eyes with extreme focus that I could feel.

"That alone makes you a woman to be revered," he whispered closely and brought his face closer. The entire fact of knowing that Kureto, Lieutenant General of the Japanese Demon Army, was here at the moment with his face less than two inches away from me, had my feet planted solidly. I could not budge.

As I closed my eyes and braced for what was to come, I felt his warm lips peck my cheek. And then he chuckled which my eyes flew opened immediately.

"You are truly interesting, Sayuri Hanayori."

At that moment, I felt my pulse raced, and I had never felt so bewildered and angry at myself.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this!" I said and pushed myself away from him. And in a few seconds, I had bolted away from him in my stupid black heels.

 _It was only supposed to be dinner!_

I could still feel the heat of his lips lingering on my cheeks. And when I touched it, I felt tears threatening to make an entrance.

It had been a long while since I received this kind of attention from a man, and good lord, I would be a liar if I said I did not relish in it. This was the attention I had been deprived from all these years.

 _Guren-sama… gomen._

* * *

From that height, build, and hair, it was no mistake that she had been Sayuri. Guren despised the Hiragi so much that he made it clear to any of his people to not associate with the Hiragi if absolutely necessarily only. He was shocked to see his most loyal member to not only associate with the Hiragi, but to elegantly dine with them, that was something else. He never knew Sayuri was capable of such actions. She wore a navy dress which slit a few inches on her right side, revealing pale legs. And though she had a cardigan on, it was too light that it almost looked transparent. Guren had never seen her revealed so much skin. She was always too modest and shy who covered herself up all the time. Even when she wore skirts, she had leggings and tights on.

 _She looks different…_ he thought to himself.

The moonlight illuminated her skin and hair, and he had never really realized how beautiful Sayuri was all these years.

Then when Kureto had leaned in closely to peck her cheek, something snapped in Guren. All of it made him angry. This entire display enraged him.

He noticed Sayuri backed away and ran from Kureto.

 _That's my smart girl_ , he thought to himself.

Guren stepped out of the shadows and walked coolly towards Kureto, with his hands shoved in his pants.

"Ah, look who we have here." Kureto said lightly as he saw Guren. "What brings you here tonight, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose?"

"Cut the formalities," Guren said. "I came to talk to you about the east border. Is that…?"

Guren noticed the shining bracelet in Kureto's grasp.

"Why do you have Sayuri's bracelet?" he asked, pretending he never saw a thing.

However, a man like Kureto never answered truthfully but with playful words. He turned and gave Guren a smirk then returned his gaze to where Sayuri had ran away from him.

"Guren Ichinose… where have you been hiding this small lily all this time?"

* * *

"Thank you for your hardwork!" I said to the class as one by one each came to my desk to drop off their in-class assignment for today.

"Baka Kimizuki had to ask for help today. How funny and truly pitiful," Yuichiro-san said with his arms placed coolly behind his head.

"Oi! I asked if you got the same answer as me. Two different questions!" Kimizuki said.

"Ha! Was that right? Don't make me laugh. Oh wait, you already did."

"Yuu-san, you don't have to be rude! I was nice to you when you asked for the answer to the first problem." Shinoa giggled in with her cheery self as always.

"Shut up! I did not ask you that," he said in a very irritated tone.

I sighed and rubbed my temples to the noisy lot.

"Please stop arguing. If you've turned in your assignment, I must ask you to leave the premise quietly."

* * *

When I finished with today's class, I went to my office to compile files of the latest candidates for the cursed gears. Guren-sama would want these as soon as possible.

I pulled out a folder and tuck them nicely inside. Then I closed the doors to my office and headed for Guren-sama's office.

When I reached his office, I gave it a light knock, waiting for him to come in.

"Come in," he said. I opened the door to find Guren-sama sitting behind his desk, looking at some papers.

"Guren-sama. I came in to drop off the files of the latest candidates who qualify for the cursed gears."

"Thank you," he answered without looking. "You may leave them on my desk."

I found it odd that he was a man of little words today. And the aura he was giving off at the moment seemed silently dangerous. I didn't know why I was feeling it that way.

"Understood," I said and brought the files over to his desk to place on it. After when I did set the files onto his desk, I noticed a silvery glimmer onto the side, near Guren-sama's right hand.

My bracelet! I immediately felt my wrist and noticed that my bracelet was indeed gone.

How did he get it?

"Ano…Guren-sama, how did you get my bracelet?"

"Oh, this here?" he asked and rose from his chair with the bracelet. "You happened to have dropped it during your dinner with Kureto Hiragi," Guren walked around his desk and stood in front of me with my bracelet hanging on his fingers. "He found it and asked me to give it back to you."

Oh no.

Guren-sama knew!

"Sayuri…" he began after the strange silence that passed between us.

"Yes, Guren-sama?" My voice suddenly higher than usual.

"You surprised me," he said.

"G-Guren-sama, it's not what you think!"

"It's not what I think? At the moment, I think I am quite disappointed with you. I think you lied to me about your errand when you said you didn't have the time for dinner. The truth is, you've been associating with Hiragis when you know it goes against my rules. What else should I think?" His tone was deeper and deadlier than usual. He did not sound like the calm-headed Guren-sama I had grown to know.

I shook my head at his accusations, and my tears threatened to fall. My body began to shake with my heart racing faster than before.

"Of all people I believed to be most loyal to me, was you. It's quite a shock, and I'm not sure how to recover from this one, Sayuri."

"Guren-sama, I am loyal to you!" I cried to him. Good lord, I was his most loyal servant. I lived only for him!

 _If only you knew how much I have loved you from the first moment I've met you…I picked up this cursed gear for you. I chose the life of a soldier for you._

Guren-sama did something surprising that actually frightened me. He grabbed my arm and hauled me closer to him.

"Loyal? Then why the hell are you having dinner with Kureto Hiragi? Of all Hiragis, it had to be Kureto! Could you have aimed any higher?"

I gasped at his outrageous, subtle accusation of basically calling me a whore. Hurt and frustrated, I let the tears come.

* * *

"P-p-please let go of me," Sayuri said quietly. Guren realized he had gripped her arm too hard, and he immediately let go of her.

"I see you are obviously not in the mood to listen to any reasoning. Then I won't waste my breath," she said and ran out of his office.

What the hell happened?

Guren had screwed up. This was not how he had planned to open the conversation about her and Kureto Hiragi. He was going to ask her what she was doing with Kureto last night, but the image of her now swearing her loyalty to him and the image of her in a short dress having dinner with Kureto were throwing him off. He wanted to reason this out fairly, but Guren kept seeing red every time he thought of Sayuri and Kureto together.

The hurtful face she had shown him just this moment ago made his chest burned. He didn't know why it had such a great impact on him. Maybe because he still could not believe his most loyal squad member could backstabbed him with a Hiragi.

Guren knew he should have listened to her. Instead, he had let his anger taken hold of him, and he said some hurtful words.

He screwed up.

* * *

I ran with tears welling in my eyes. Many times Guren-sama had hurt me indirectly. But this was the first time he had been so forward. Of all times I had been hurt, this was the worst to top them all.

 _"_ _Could you have aimed any higher?"_

Those words rang in my ears, and I tried to blink back away tears as I ran to my place. He did not know anything about me. He didn't know anything at all, and why I had decided to dine with a Hiragi. Of my free will, I would never associate with them. But this was not just anything. Kureto Hiragi saved my life, and I owed him that much. I did not even bother to justify myself with that reasoning.

How dare he doubted my loyalty to him? I loved him with my entire being that I would never betrayed him in the slightest for any advantage.

When I reached my apartment, I tossed my purse onto the sofa, and shrugged my coat off. I went into my bathroom and turned on the water hot to prep my bathtub.

This was what I needed after a complicated day with Guren-sama. Maybe an hour in the hot tub will stabilize my thoughts. Maybe it will help me to emotionally detach myself from Guren-sama. Maybe it was time I see him merely as my master and my lieutenant colonel instead of the man I longed for all these years.

I sighed and sank into the tub deeper.

Honestly, I did not know how to talk to him anymore after that conversation between us.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a beautiful morning, with the sunlight rays peeking into my bedroom window. I rose from my bed, yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

The vibe was different today. Although yesterday was something else entirely, I felt like I had more energy and strength to get through today's obstacles.

I felt like I could get through the day with Guren-sama being around. I simply put it as he will do his own work, and I will do my own. The only time I would have to talk to him was report at our late night meeting tonight. That, I could do. And if any other talks arise from him, I would find some way to dodge them.

I started the day same as usual. I cleaned myself and had some breakfast before I was out the door. A cup of ramen was enough to suffice.

I taught my class today and stayed in my office, filing and organizing some papers until night. Around six in the evening, Mito and Shigure knocked on my door, and came in.

"Excuse us," Mito said.

"Domo," Shigure said.

"Wanna grab dinner with us before the meeting?" Mito asked as she leaned coolly against the door.

"Ah, sure. I was just finishing up," I said and closed the folders up before storing them away. Then I grabbed my bag and to follow Shigure and Mito.

* * *

"Tsk! I bumped into that Seishiro Hiragi today while patrolling. What an ass," Mito said and rolled her eyes as she drank her soda.

"More like you liked it, Mito. I saw you blushing after he smiled at you," Shigure chimed in while calmly eating her rice balls.

"Baka! Do not make it seem like I'm associating with a Hiragi. Guren-sama would kill me."

I already got a taste of that.

"It's obvious he wants to play with you, Mito. You seem like his type."

"Oh? And what kind of type just do you think he's into?"

"The hardcore type. Exactly like you."

"Hmph. How easily you sum me up," Mito said and crossed her arms.

"I know," Shigure confirmed herself.

"Oi, Sayuri. You're so quiet."

"Hmm?" I lifted my head up from my salad bowl. "Oh! I was just thinking about work. Sorry."

"You can think about that later. Why don't you just enjoy your meal?"

"Yes, okay." I said and continued to eat.

* * *

After we had finished our dinner, we headed to the meeting room together to join the rest of the squad. Goshi-san was already there before everyone, sleeping with his legs stretched on the desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sleeping as usual," Mito said and threw a paper ball at him which hit his head.

"Ah, the ladies have arrived. Now all who is left is… Guren-chusa, who always takes his time."

"Not today," Guren-sama came in from behind when I was still standing by the door which startled me, causing me to jump.

I quickly avoided making any contact whatsoever with him by moving to the side and grabbing a chair near the door.

It was going to be a very long night.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren understood he had upset Sayuri, and he noted her actions to avoid any contact with him at all cost. This was Sayuri on a very different level. Normally, she showered him with all of her attention, but he was surprised to see that Sayuri was capable of such nature.

He did not like it one bit.

When he was talking, he noticed that her eyes were on the board the entire time. Even if she did sensed his eyes on her, she did a great job of not noticing it.

When he said that he and Sayuri would be checking the tunnels together, she raised her hand to speak, yet without eye contact.

"I should like to go with Mito-san as I am more experienced with circuit boards."

And he granted that because it was a better decision since she was much skilled with circuit boards.

 _Dammit. Damn her._

Why couldn't she just be like her usual self? What the hell was this wall she inserted in between them?

The next couple of night meetings were the same. There were none of her usual greetings like "Good evening, Guren-sama" or "Goodnight, Guren-sama."

At first he let it go, but as the nights began to lack of them, it started to bother him. She was simply making it seem like he no longer existed. And as her lieutenant colonel and master, he would put up with her behavior no more. She needed to acknowledge his presence and authority.

* * *

The meetings went far better than I had thought. Even if he was there, I had to show that he no longer had that effect on me. I had grown, and I was not going to be the clinging Sayuri to him.

I noticed Guren-sama had thrown in duties that involved myself being paired with him. But I was cunning enough to get out of them by simply throwing a few remarks about my weaknesses and strengths.

Tonight's meeting's pace had been the same as previous nights. Guren-sama reported what other troops and squads were currently doing and how our next duties would aid others by. If anyone was a big team player, it would be Guren-sama. He understood that there is no way to the top if nobody worked together. Human's chance of survival would be zero percent without teamwork.

"Alright, that's it for tonight. You may be dismissed," Guren concluded the meeting.

The four of us stood and began to leave.

"Not you, Sayuri." Guren-sama interrupted. "You stay."

Me? I tried not to show any signs of panicking, and I sat down quietly at my desk again while the others gone by.

By his tone, I could tell he was not in a good mood. Plus, he did not ask me to stay. He commanded me to stay. That, I should not take so lightly.

When the others left, forgetting to close the door, Guren-sama walked over to it, and shut it himself. That action alone began to increase my heart rate.

The silence began to grow, and I could feel his eyes on me, yet I did not want to look at him. Looking at him would just weaken the barrier I have put against him.

"Look at me," he commanded. And of course, I could not disobey him. After so many years of following his every command, resisting was such a hard task.

My head automatically raised to meet him. My eyes settling on his angry, violet ones.

Why was he angry at me today?

"What are you doing?" he asked. And he wasn't asking what I was doing currently at the moment. He basically was asking me what's wrong with me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and then decided to throw my own into it. "I attended our night meetings, and you commanded me to stay after. What else should I be doing?"

"Do not play word games with me, Sayuri." he said. And something strange, barely contained, was behind those words.

"I wouldn't play word games with you, Guren-chusa."

His eyes widened, and then a strange smile appeared.

I had seen this smile before. But it was never to me. It was the I-dare-you-to-play-with-me-again smile he had always given when a challenge was thrown. And the only person ever to really challenge him and playfully taunt him was Mahiru. From afar, I had witnessed this.

"Guren-chusa… is it?"

Perhaps out of my own subtle anger, I had let that one slipped. I used to think I'd do that just to spite him, but this one involuntarily slipped.

"I'd like to just let you know that I have things to do after this meeting. If you would kindly finish this—"

"Things such as fancy dinners with a particular Hiragi again?"

My own eyes widened at his accusation.

"Don't accuse me of associating with Kureto again."

"Kureto?" he asked in an almost unbelieving tone. "You're already at a first-name basis with him? You get along well so quickly with a Hiragi."

"Guren-chusa!" I said in an appalled tone with tears threatening to come out.

He always knew how to hurt me…

"But that's not what I want to discuss," he said and easily waved off the topic. "You're not acknowledging me as your superior."

"That's not true!" I defended myself. "I do acknowledge you as my superior."

"You're not engaging in meetings. You refuse to participate in duties that involves you pairing with me. You've been coming with excuses to get out of missions you don't want to do."

"That's not it—"

"If you have any personal feelings during meetings and missions, throw them out. This requires professionalism."

I could feel my heart coming to a stop. And I did not have anything to say to him, except, I just kept staring at him.

 _Are you asking me to stop loving you, Guren-sama?_

Professionalism. That was what he was asking for.

"I…" I managed to begin. "I will fix my childish behavior. Goodnight, Guren-chusa." And with that said, I stood from the desk, bringing surprise into his eyes and left the room.

I will work harder on stopping my love for you, Guren-sama.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Fuck.

That was not how the talk was supposed to go down.

Guren did not know what had just happened. He meant this talk to be a positive one that will bring both him and Sayuri to a mutual understanding.

Except he seemed to say and act irrationally every time something is about Sayuri and Kureto. Kureto?

Apparently, she was already on first name basis with him, and Guren did not like that idea. He did not like the idea of his squad member getting close to that damn Hiragi.

 _Or are you just mad because she no longer showers you with her attention?_

No, that was not it.

She was of his group; the fruit of his training and hard work. To watch any of his squad members which he saw as his pride slowly slipping to another pair of hands irked his chains terribly.

 _You have become a worrisome wart, Guren._

There was no point in denying that self-criticism because it was the truth at the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update! Here's a longer chapter to make up for my inactivity. :)**

 **I'm a bit loss in this one, and am trying to recollect ideas for it again.**

* * *

It was a week later that Guren-sama and I had that talk. The rest of the days following after that meeting was simply just a meeting. I managed to remain a stiff and unaffected posture to show him "professionalism." And I was preparing to do that again until Shigure knocked on my office door.

"Come in," I answered. "Shigure. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just to tell everyone that tonight's meeting is cancelled. Guren-chusa has urgent tasks to take care of in his office tonight."

"Oh, I see."

"That's all I came to say. I'm heading back to my apartment now, so I'll see you tomorrow." Shigure waved and walked away before I could even wave back.

Even if the meeting was cancelled tonight, I still had to drop off these files. Guren-sama always wanted candidate files as soon as possible.

Yosh! I will just take these to him and be on my way.

* * *

When I reached his door, my courage wavered. I considered leaving the files next to his door because I did not want to face him directly. But then I also would feel responsible if the files disappeared before it could get to Guren-sama.

I should do this the responsible way.

 _But it hurts to see him every time…_

Then my courage wavered again, and I set the stack of papers on the floor next to his door. As I turned and was about to leave, I heard glass being shattered inside his office. And with my instincts, I did not even bother to knock his door. My hand gripped the doorknob, and I twisted quickly to get inside.

Nothing or no one was in immediate danger.

Guren-sama was sitting on the floor against his desk with a scotch bottle next to him. And what caused the noise was just a glass cup which seemed like he had tossed to the wall evidently shown by the pieces and the dripping liquid.

I did not think he even noticed me because his face was turned away, just staring at nothingness of the other side of the room.

Quietly, I entered the room and shut the door behind me. I walked to where he was sitting and knelt down beside him. When I was much closer to him, I could see the slight growth of his mustache, his dishelved hair, and his rugged uniform. The sight of this careless Guren Ichinose almost broke my heart.

"Guren-chusa…" I said his name.

He actually turned to look at me, but there were no emotions in his violet eyes. They simply just stared. And to my surprise, he gave a strange smile.

"What's this? Are you done ignoring me?" he asked mockingly.

"Ignoring you? It's not what you think it is. I just needed some time away." I said.

"Is that right? You think you have the right to ignore your superior any time you like?"

"That's not what I intended, Guren-chu—"

"Stop calling me that!"

In less than a second, I was flat on my back with Guren-sama's large body on top of mine. His hands gripped both of my wrists to either sides of my head.

My pulse began to race, and I had never been so scared and strangely thrilled in my entire life.

When I managed to look back at his face, into his violet eyes, they were angry and intense.

"You don't respect me anymore as your superior," he said as his breath fanned upon my face. "You forget that you are under my ruling."

"That's not it, Guren-chu—"

Guren-sama slammed his mouth on mine to silence me. I was shocked to my core of receiving his forceful kiss that my body laid under his, completely immovable. And my brain felt like it had been short-circuited. His kiss changed, and his mouth began to demand more of mine, forcing my lips to open and inserting his tongue to mate mine.

 _So, this is what kissing Guren would feel like…this is what he tasted like._

I should not be enjoying it. He wasn't thinking straight because this would never happen if he knew who he was kissing.

Guren-sama pulled back with both of us breathing hard and a string of saliva connected our mouths.

His eyes stared into mine again.

"I believe you need me to tame you," he said softly and put his mouth on mine again while I was protesting for him to stop. Guren-sama's mouth began to travel down my neck and lingered there, kissing the flesh and softly biting which sent tingling shivers all over my body.

Truth was that I did not want him to stop. My body was not one with my mind as it became aware of his manly body on top of mine. His knee rubbed the inside of my thighs, and I felt something strangely hard against mine.

 _Something hard…_

My eyes snapped opened, and I pushed against him except my strength was no match for his.

"Guren-sama, we have to stop—"

" _Mahiru…"_

My body froze in place, and my breathing instantly stopped for a moment.

 _"_ _I've missed you…"_ were his last words until he finally slumped on top of me, now sleeping from the heavy alcohol consumption.

This entire time he had thought I was Mahiru; his past lover. As I tried to lift myself up, my hand came up against a paper beside me, and I curiously raised it above his head to see.

It was actually a photo of a smiling Mahiru.

Then suddenly, everything clicked and made sense in my head.

August 1, 2016.

Mahiru.

Today was the day Mahiru had died when she completed the Black Demon weapon series.

This was why Guren cancelled the meeting tonight. Because he needed to be alone and remember the woman he loved the most and the only woman who would hold his heart forever.

I let myself sank back to the floor, laying there completely numb as Guren-sama slept on top of me, his face buried in my neck.

I looked at the ceiling, staring into nothing, listening to his soft breathing, but thinking deeply to myself. I now understand this rejection. Guren will never move forward as he was still in the past with his love for Mahiru. I could love him with my everything, but he could give me nothing because the day Mahiru died, part of him had died.

I felt tears began to leak from the corner of my eyes, and my vision became blurry.

This time, I would really have to let him go. Because this will only be a one-sided love.

 _He will continue to hurt you…_

Yes, he would only hurt me, and I don't know if I can take anymore. I was only human, and I have my limits. I was tired of being turned away and being mocked of my feelings. I have lived my teen years and early adult years for him, yet he had not looked at me once in the way I had wanted. My efforts were wasted.

 _I wished I had never loved you, Guren-sama. I wish I had never picked up a weapon to fight beside you and serve you. I wished you had never offered me help the first day we met._

 _I wished…_

 _I wished I had never met you because all you had done was hurt me._

 _And I can't take it anymore._

Even if his past lover had been dead for many years now, it was evident she still had much influence on him. Therefore, I will be the first to raise my white flag.

 _I love you, Guren-sama. But you will never see that, so I will let you go now. I am sorry to have been such a bother to you. May you find another you can love again._

"Goodbye…Guren-sama." I pressed a soft kiss against his hair and savored everything I could receive from him this moment.

 _You win, Mahiru._

* * *

"Damn," Guren said as he opened his eyes to bright lights.

He had never had a migraine this bad, and it seemed if he recalled well last night, he had too much to drink. Of course he'd gone all emotion and drank to forget Mahiru's death. It lingered in the back of his head always.

Guren sat up from the floor of his office and noticed that his sleeping area had not been poor at all. He had a blanket and a small pillow from the couch in his office to give him some comfort.

When he struggled to get up, his hand came in contact with something metal and cold. What was a hair clip doing on his floor?

Strangely, images of Sayuri's face began to appear, and he remembered she was there with him last night. He remembered looking at her from above, and he remembered her soft body underneath his. Most of all, he remembered the deep kiss he had forced upon her. After that, everything was blank, and he struggled to remember what happened.

Still, nothing came in mind.

Guren successfully lifted himself from the floor and braced his aching head with a hand while the other supported him by holding the edge of his desk. He noted the candidate files on his desk. That was why Sayuri was here.

Perhaps he ought to go to her office to thank her and apologize all at once.

But first, he needed to clean himself.

* * *

"I cannot believe you were approved to switch teams so quickly," Goshi said as he helped carried her stuff to her new office. "Have you even talked to Guren about this?"

I shook my head and inserted some books into the shelves.

"He will be angry," Goshi said.

"It doesn't matter. The military superiors agreed to put me in Shinya's squad. Even if he's a Hiragi, though only by name, Guren trusts him. That should ease his anger quite some."

Goshi stayed quiet for a long time, and I could feel him just staring at me, trying to read me.

"Oi, what seriously happened to you, Sayuri-chan. If anyone was quick to jump at Guren's name, it was you."

That statement alone made me pause in the middle of my unpacking. I managed to find reins of my emotions again because every thought of Guren could easily make me act like the love-sick fool I once was.

"People grow all the time, Goshi-kun. This is part of my growth."

"If you say so," he said and resumed to help me.

* * *

She was not in her office. In fact, her office was entirely emptied as if there had never been a trace of Sayuri anywhere.

Confused, Guren went to the main office of the school building to ask an elder lady working behind her desk.

"Excuse me," he interrupted the lady. "Where did Hanayori-san go?"

"Hanayori-san had been switched to another building this morning, Ichinose-san."

Switched?

How was he not aware of this?

"Why was she switched?"

"She had been added to Shinya Hiragi's squad, and that building is closest and convenient for her military work."

Added to Shinya's squad?

How did he not know this?

Angered and frustrated, Guren thanked the lady in haste and asked her for the address of the building to which she did give it to him.

It seemed like a talk was due between the both of them.

* * *

"Is there another spare key I could have for my office just in case?" I asked the lady in the front desk of the new building I was working at.

"Yes, I can get you that right now. Give me a minute," the elder lady left her desk to go to the backroom which seemed like a storage room from where I was standing.

In a few minutes, she returned and handed me the keys.

"We have quite a few copies for each room, so if you happen to lose those two, feel free to come ask for another one."

I chuckled at their abundance of keys.

"Alright. I'll try not to lose these two though. Thank you very much."

I began to make my way to my office.

* * *

Guren arrived at the new building where Sayuri "supposedly" worked now. He entered the building and was immediately greeted by the elder lady behind the front desk.

"Guren-chusa!" she stood up and bow to him. "Welcome. How may I assist you?"

"Hanayori Sayuri has been recently transferred here. I need to know what room she is in."

The lady did not hestitate to even question why or think that he could have been some guy here to threaten Sayuri.

Actually… Guren was going to be that guy to threaten Sayuri to return. That was the role he came to play today unfortunately.

"Room 235. Make a left that way and straight hall and another right."

"Thank you," he said and began to follow her directions.

And it was easy directions as he found Sayuri's room in less than two.

* * *

"Shinya-shosho, I was just about to give you—" I began to say as I whirled at the sound of the door opening and gasped at the person at my office door.

Except the man standing before me was not the Major General Shinya at all.

"Ah, so this is your new office." Guren-sama coolly shoved both hands into his pockets and let his eyes wondered around my room.

His presence was alerting, and it made my heart sped, my breathing uneven. I have not gotten the chance to even settle down comfortably from running back and forth on errands, and the last person I need to mentally exhaust me right now was Guren-sama.

"Guren-chusa. May I ask what you are doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and unaffected by his presence.

His eyes stopped wondering and pinned their purple orbs at me intensely.

"You're coming back with me," he ordered. "Pack your things now."

In another time, I would have loved hearing those words. In another time, I would have stupidly said yes and followed him anywhere. But last night, I built my own resolve, and I had to stick to it. It was the only way for me to move on.

I took a deep breath before revealing my answer.

* * *

"No," she said.

Guren could not remember the last time he was surprised. The "no" resonated in his mind so loud, he had to confirm it within himself again.

This was indeed the first time Sayuri had told him no.

And hell, he was not used to it.

He continued to stare at the small woman in front of him with burning eyes, the color of whisky.

Something in Sayuri had changed. She was not the foolish little girl who followed him everywhere. For the past few weeks, he had seen her smiled less or smiled none at all. And honestly, he missed her smiles. There were very few people who lit the world up with their smiles, and Sayuri was no exception.

Instead, the small woman stared at him with dead eyes and an emotionless face, completely unaffected by him. Guren had to wonder who was this woman in front of him.

* * *

"What happened to you, Sayuri?" he asked solemnly.

"Nothing has happened to me," I said and turned away to keep myself occupied with unpacking instead of looking at Guren-sama. "If you would excuse me, I have some errands to run."

"I'll leave whenever the hell I want," Guren said. "Tell me what the hell has changed."

"I don't have anything else to say about this matter."

"Then why the hell did you leave the squad?" He suddenly raised his voice, and I flinched, whipping my head towards him. "Why the hell are you trying to separate yourself from me?"

 _If only I could really tell you everything, Guren-sama. I don't want to burden you with anymore than what Mahiru's death has done to you. It doesn't matter if I love you anymore or not. You're still cornered by the past._

I decided to be as reasonable about this as possible. And being reasonable about this required me to as professional as I could get.

"I can't serve you anymore," I said and turned away from him.

"And are you going to tell me why you can't serve me anymore?" he asked as I could feel his stare burning through my back.

"Within our squad, I feel too many emotions which distract me from work. I think the wisest choice is for me to step out and not be ruled by emotions rather than my mind."

"I don't think that's all to it, is it Sayuri?"

The next thing I knew as I turned around was finding myself looking at his chest. Guren-sama had used this opportunity to close in on me which startled me greatly and caused me to falter back.

"Y-you're too close!" I said and turned away to avoid looking at him.

"And?" he asked.

"And I want you far away from me now."

"Tell you what. You be straight with me, and I'll leave." He said and crossed his arms in front of me again. "Tell me why you can't serve me anymore," he said this in a much softer tone.

And it drew me to be honest to him. To finally just lay myself bare there, so he could just understand a bit of what has been troubling me all these years.

"I told you before that I don't want to be ruled by my emotions."

"Yes, you did."

"And from my existence, I can't be like Mahiru." I managed to look up to him and say it.

I suspected that one had surprised Guren-sama as his eyes widened.

"Why do you feel like you have to be like Mahiru?" he asked almost in a near confused tone.

Strangely, the strength to come out and say it to him had reached me by little.

"So that I could have your heart too."

* * *

If this was her idea of a love confession, it hit him unexpectedly and took the strangest turnabout. Guren was speechless as he stared at small Sayuri in front of him with her eyes-watering.

She sniffled once and rubbed her nose gently with the sleeve of her jacket then looked at him again with a small smile.

Everything of her at the moment rubbed on him badly. Her tears… he hated it. That small smile, he hated it. It was such a sad and pitiful smile that said farewell.

"I'm glad I was able to tell you that," she said. "It took me a while to understand, but I see now that I had been very silly." She inserted a small chuckle there which also rubbed him wrongly. "It was only natural for me to develop feelings for you because we've grown up together, and you were the only male figure near me who was not of my father or brother. My feelings were misunderstood, and I have been able to sort them out these past few weeks. I'm seeing things differently now, Guren-chusa. I will be in a different squad, but you and I will always be childhood friends, and we'll fight on the same side."

Guren was having such a difficulty accepting this from Sayuri that he had to cough a nervous one into his fist.

"That was unexpected," he only managed to say.

"That is my truth," she said.

And he knew now what she was expecting. She was expecting him to keep his words and leave her alone. Guren hated it that they were going to part this way, but he never breaks his word.

She kept a gentle smile on to assure him she was fine and different.

At last, he gave her a nod and left, feeling sick to the stomach of how oblivious he had been, and how horrible of him to have mislead his childhood friend who now he felt that he had just lost even if she said they were still friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there! Here is the latest chapter! Enjoy and leave comments and critiques! ^_^**

* * *

After Guren-sama had left her office, Sayuri plopped onto her leather chair and covered her face with shaky hands, trying to stop herself from crying. Except it was no use. Her heart ached even more. Even though she had said they would always remain childhood friends, Sayuri knew somewhere in her being that their friendship was over. Today, she had stepped out of Guren-sama's life because it was better for the both of them.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

On his way out, Guren ran into a whistling Shinya, walking in leisurely with hands in his pocket.

"Guren!" He said almost too happily which bothered Guren greatly. Too bad he was not fast enough to have avoided Shinya. "What brings you here?"

"You know damn well why I was here," he replied.

Shinya pretended to think for a moment and then chuckled lightly.

"Ah, about that…"

"I can't dispute it for now until she finishes her first month contract with you." Damn that one month military squad contract. Everyone was bound in their squad for a full month to see how well everyone plays with each other.

"I'll let you know when the contract is over then," Shinya said.

"I'm counting on it. Watch over her for me, Shinya. She's my friend."

"Friend. I see," he said and smiled.

"Yes, I have friends unlike you."

"Aw, Guren-kun, you're so mean. And here I thought we were friends," he pretended to be pouty.

"You thought wrong. Later, Shinya." Guren walked past with a wave and stuck both hands into his pockets.

One month contract. After that was over, Guren had a strong feeling Sayuri would not return to her original squad. And honestly, that sort of terrified Guren. She'd been in his group for so long, and to suddenly not have her around anymore was not comprehensible. His entire squad knew each other's abilities and talents which proves why their formation moves fluidly and effectively. He could not afford a new member in his group.

He just had to find a way to get her back. That was it.

* * *

 _A week later…_

"Sayuri-sensei," I heard someone called my name and turned behind to look.

"Shinoa-chan," I said and smiled at her as she walked towards me with her bag slung to the side.

"You don't teach at our school anymore?" she asked she had noticed me coming out of a different school.

"I have been transferred a week ago," I said as we both walked together.

"Yeah, we know. We have Mito-san teaching us for the past few week. Did something happen between you and your squad?" she asked.

"Hm? No, nothing happened."

"Then did something happen between you and Guren-chusa?"

"U-uh, nothing happened."

Shinoa smiled slowly in her _Shinoa_ smile which meant something had confirmed her suspicion.

"Guren-chusa doesn't act like nothing has happened," she said as she shrugged her shoulder innocently.

As much as I wanted to know more, I decided to tamp it down.

"Ah, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Not at all. He's more irritated than usual. He was training us the other day, and he said something out of the habit like 'Sayuri, jot this down' except it was actually Mito behind him the whole time."

"It was probably out of habit like you've said," I confirmed.

"Sayuri-sensei, do you like Guren-chusa?"

"W-what?" I said and turned to look at the playful and brave girl with her hands clasped behind her. Playful, brave and bold like her sister. Except Shinoa had no evil and violent bone in her.

"Nothing!" she laughed and began to run off. "Your blush confirmed it all. I will see you around, Sayuri-sensei!" Shinoa waved and laughed as she continued off.

"That girl…" I murmured to myself and walked to my apartment.

* * *

"Almost there," I said to myself, stretching my arm as far as I could to get that book from the very top shelf in the library the next day.

I stopped to rest my arm and then tip-toed again to reach for it.

Oh, come on!

The next thing I knew, my body became aware of the figure behind me, and I watched as a masculine hand easily reached to grab the book.

I quickly turned and met Kureto Hiragi who was way too close to me which I then gasped immediately from shock and took a step back.

"Kureto-chujo," I said and slightly bowed to him.

"Good afternoon, Sayuri." He handed me the book. "I believe you wanted this."

"Thank you," I said and began to walk with him out of the library. "What brings you here today if I may ask?"

"I was visiting my brother for some reports, but I walked by and saw you struggling for a book. It was only natural for me to lend a lady a hand."

"That's very kind of you," I said as we reached my door. "I don't know how to thank you again, but would you like some tea?"

Kureto smiled at me, and he looked very handsome. I always had to wonder why this handsome man never has a woman yet.

"Tea sounds perfect," he said and I welcomed him into my office.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

"Thanks for the files," Guren said as he gestured them to Shinya.

"Yeah, you're welcome. Next time, you can buy me lunch to thank me."

"Whatever. Just do your job," he said and waved as he left Shinya's office.

Guren was whistling as he walked through the hall until he noticed a particular bastard leaving a room down the hall.

Sayuri's office.

What the hell was Hiragi Kureto doing in Sayuri's office?

Why the hell was his blood boiling all of sudden?

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

The next couple of days, Guren went to drop some files off at Shinya's office. And as he walked the hall, he saw Kureto coming out of Sayuri's office again with a smile.

What. The. Fuck.

Guren had never felt so angry at Sayuri. What the hell was she doing that was putting a fucking smile on that Hiragi bastard's face?

No. Sayuri was not like that.

Wait a minute. Was she seriously seeing Kureto Hiragi?

The possible truth hit Guren, and he clenched his fist so hard that he could almost crush his own bones.

No, he was not going to let this fly by like nothing happened. That was the third time he had witnessed another man and specifically someone he hated, messing with what belongs to him. Guren was no longer going to play the good friend and give her time, dammit. If there was anything involving "giving time," he was going to make sure it was hers for him.

* * *

"Kureto-chujo, did you forget—" I had turned around, thinking Kureto-chujo had forgotten something, so he had returned to get it. But before me was actually Guren-sama who slammed the door behind him and locked it.

"Too bad I'm not your Kureto-chujo."

My eyes returned to his face, and he looked furious. His eyes pinned at me, and their violet orbs were practically glowing.

"Guren-chusa… what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly afraid of the man who was stalking towards me with a very dangerous smirk.

"Was he supposed to return for a kiss?" Guren, who was now standing less than a feet before me, asked.

"It's nothing of that sort," I said.

"Oh?" he said with a cocked brow. Then suddenly, I became confused and speechless as he had trapped me between my desk and him. His arms on either side of me, braced themselves on my desk.

"You're acting very inappropriate," I said, trying to steady my voice, yet my heart was still beating a marathon.

The man then had the nerve to lean down and sniff near my neck which caused me to raise my shoulders and shield my neck from him.

"Well, at least you don't smell like him…" he said.

"You're assuming too much, Guren-chu—"

I felt warm lips pressed against mine hard which surprised me to my core. He moved in closer, taking up all of my personal space and claiming it as his own. His mouth moved against mine in a sensual manner that strangely melt my inside. My head was being filled with such strange light that I was not sure what was right and wrong anymore.

Guren-sama slowly pulled his lips away and stared into my eyes with his intense ones.

"I'm going to kiss you every time you address me with the wrong title."

"Why are you being like this, Guren-chu—" I was silenced again by his mouth and though I enjoyed his kiss a bit too much, I whipped my head to the side where his lips made contact with my cheek instead.

"Please don't kiss me anymore," I begged and felt tears threatening at the corner of my eyes.

Guren pulled away and coolly wiped the string of saliva on his bottom lip that had connected our mouths earlier.

"Too bad," he said with a sly smile. "I can get used to kissing you."

I whipped my head towards him and stared at him with horror.

"What are you trying to prove, Guren-sama?" I pushed hard against him, and he let me escape to which I crossed to the other side of the room far away from him. Still shaken up from the earth-shattering kiss, I took a deep breath and held onto the window frames for support. "Please don't do that to me again," I said.

"Get used to it because I plan to," he said.

"You're not yourself."

"Neither are you."

Who was this man in front of me? I did not know anymore. I had spent so many years loving a man who did not return the love. And suddenly, he burst into my office, cornered me and kissed me senseless. I felt so confused and hurt. What was this game he was playing with me?

"Why…" I began and paused to think of what I wanted to say to him. "Can't we just let this go?" I asked.

"Let this go? How can I let this go when a Hiragi dog is sniffing around here? Though you're no longer my squad member, you still owe loyalty to the Ichinose family name. Tell me, Sayuri. You have betrayed your rightful duties as a servant of the Ichinose, have you? You still owe loyalty to me, yet I catch Kureto Hiragi going in and coming out of your room. So, excuse me for being a bit more than just upset. I am angry."

Good lord, since when did he made his way so quick to me?

I blinked away from his words and found him less than a foot from me again.

"I am angry that Kureto Hiragi owns the privilege to be near you when even I can't."

"He is just a friend," I said.

"I forget that you are naïve though you're a month older than me. Let me tell you this," Guren-sama said and leaned his face closer to mine. "When I see Kureto look at you, there is no friendship running in his head. He plans to bring you to his side completely, and I will not stand for that. That's why—" Guren-sama brought a hand to caressed my face and wipe the lingering tear near my eyes. "—I'm stepping in to stop it. I intend to have you return to my side. And I'll use every means necessary to make it happen."

He leaned and tried to press a kiss on my mouth, but I brought my hand between us to stop him.

"Please, no!" I exclaimed.

He smiled behind my hand and then grabbed it to bring it against his lips.

"Prepare yourself," he warned me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the hiatus here and there! Reality has been a busy one. I have also been working on a Fairy Tail fanfic which I will share very soon too. But here is chapter seven! It's a bit short, unfortunately. I think I need to do deep considerations and re-planning for future chapters. Please feel free to critique! Thanks in advance for reading this and for your patience! :D**

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren closed Sayuri's door behind him and began walking the halls.

What was seriously wrong with him? He usually did not let such emotions rule over his mind. Every single fucking time Kureto chimed in on Sayuri, he would lose his temper immediately. It was no doubt his hatred for the Hiragi family was that great. But to attempt and steal what was already his was plucking at his last nerve.

Sayuri was his, and there were no questions about it.

He recalled how vulnerable and pretty she had looked when she was trapped between the desk and him. The most animalistic urge had wanted him to lift her up on the desk, yank her stockings down, and spread her legs for him.

Ah, but Sayuri was innocent. She was not some whore he would bed roughly. Guren was almost sure that Sayuri had never known a man's touch. Knowing that Sayuri had always been secretly obsessed with him, she could very well still be an innocent and a virgin.

He smiled to himself because it was an amusing thought.

There was no damn way a Hiragi or any other man would be her first.

Hanayori Sayuri belonged to him since her birth.

* * *

I pressed my hands against my chest and struggled to breathe after my intimate encounter with Guren, understanding nothing of it.

What exactly was running in his head? With Guren, I could never tell what he was thinking. In fact, no one would ever be able to tell what Guren's intentions are and what he was going to do. Since I have known him, he had always been discreet and mysterious.

My hand went to touch my swollen lips where he had kissed me hard, and I squeezed my eyes tightly together.

 _This wasn't how things were supposed to be between us._

This was not what I imagined it to be.

His sudden attention and willingness were temptation again, but I refused. I refused to fall into his little games and be hurt again. My resolve was settled, and I had to stick to it.

 _No matter how wonderful his kisses were…_

I suddenly recalled his words again.

 _"I intend to have you return to my side."_

 _Oh Guren-sama, I had always been on your side until now. I wished you had noticed it earlier. But now, it was too late because it was necessary that I let you go. I cannot replace your Mahiru no matter how hard I try._

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

"Oh? Guren-kun, what are you doing here?" Shinya asked as Guren had rounded the corner of the building.

"Visiting my ex-squad member. What of it?" He said.

"Nothing at all. No need to get so serious, Guren-kun." Shinya said and patted him on the shoulders. "She is highly intelligent woman and a quick-learner."

"Naturally," Guren answered. "I did train her after all."

Shinya laughed. "You're so full of yourself."

"Same for that brother of yours. Tell him to stop sniffing around my subordinate. Later," Guren said and waved Shinya off.

He could hear Shinya sighing and mentioning how exhausting it was to be around both him and Kureto.

* * *

"Shinya-shosho," I stood immediately and bowed.

"Please, there's no need to be formal, Sayuri." He said with a palm up to gesture me to lose the formalities.

"Then please, have a seat and some tea." I offered.

He did take the offer and smiled gently afterward.

"You're very kind," he said. "No wonder Guren is so reluctant to lose you."

My heart propelled at that statement.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ah, it's nothing much. I just bumped into Guren on the way here. Always annoyed and grumbling to himself."

"Yes, that sounds like him." I agreed and took a seat across from Shinya.

"Sayuri, if you would like to be transferred back, I can file a transfer for you. Just let me know. I honestly don't want to hold you here if you're uncomfortable," Shinya said before sipping the tea.

"That's very kind of you, but I wanted this transfer in the first place. I'm fine here," I reassured him.

"If you don't mind me asking, is Guren the major reason for the transfer?"

"Huh? No, of course—"

"I can see you hold him very dear to you despite the fact that he is obviously still in love with my deceased stepsister."

"Shinya-shosho…" I said, but I was not sure how to reply to him.

"I'm sorry. I understand it's none of my business. I guess you can call me a little bit too observant and nosy."

"There's no need to apologize" I told him and took a sip of my tea. "There is nothing going between Guren-chusa and I."

After I had said that, an image of Guren-sama bruising my lips with his own while sandwiching me between his body and my desk assaulted my mind. The remembrance and intensity of it hit me again, and I was wondering when these lingering sensations would disappear.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

The naked woman collapsed onto the bed under Guren, and he pulled out of her after his own climax.

It had been normal for him to blow off steam with a woman here and there. But he had been bedding this one for a few times now because she was convenient, and he wanted to skip the hellos.

Lately, he hadn't been finding the sexual satisfaction he wanted now. He began to grow tired of willing woman.

Guren was tired of being chased. For a long time now, he wanted to do the chasing.

Mahiru had been his first chase. She was exciting and thrilling. To him, she was the sun. She still was his sun. Mahiru had been his first everything. First love, first kiss, first sexual partner.

She was unforgettable to him.

Then there was Sayuri; small and innocent in the background as always. She was unselfish, always putting him on top of everything else. She was too willing to do anything for him, and he had always found it annoying.

Mahiru was fire. Sayuri was the calm waters.

Even though he loved Mahiru, he felt disgusted with himself for tainting her memories with another woman.

He slept with them, but they could never give him the satisfaction he found with his first lover.

However lately, he had been craving someone else.

Ever since Kureto appeared near Sayuri, Guren had opened his eyes and seen that his loyal childhood friend would disappear from him if he didn't get a hold of her.

Somehow, his agitation of Kureto had awoken buried feelings for his childhood friend. She was already halfway gone the second she left his squad. Every time he thought about it, Guren would clenched his fist.

He didn't have to make Sayuri his because she belonged to him in the first place already.

Even if she should know her loyalty to the Ichinose house by now, she still wanted to be apart from him.

* * *

"Watch out!" I said and stepped in between my squad member, Mai and the horseman.

I was able to deflect, but its tail with a sharp blade whacked me over and managed to land a gash on my arm.

I yelped at the sharp pain, and before I knew it, the monster blew into smithereens from Shinya's weapon.

"Sayuri!" They both rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"It's just a cut." I said, putting pressure onto the wound.

"Thank you for saving me! Allow me to help you!" Mai said and immediately came to my side to help me get up.

"We need some stitches for you, Sayuri." Shinya said.

"That would be a good idea."


	8. Chapter 8

That night I was released from the hospital because the doctor told me it was not serious. I returned to my small apartment and opened the doors to go in. The second I realized the lights were on, I got worried.

"Who's there?" I said immediately.

"Welcome home!" My brother, Heisuke, jumped out of the kitchen with tongs in one hand and a pink apron on.

"Heisuke!" I said and ran to hug him immediately.

He put an arm around me, but I winced from my wound.

"What happened?" he said with a concerned face.

"Patrol. It's just a cut."

"Were you treated properly then?" he asked.

I nodded and began slurping the fried noodles my brother made.

We were not even able to enjoy our sibling time and the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Ah! Let me get it," he said and rushed quickly to the door to get it.

Curious, I came out of the kitchen while slurping my noodles to see who was here. I finished my last slurp and stopped chewing the second I saw Guren-sama in a casual jacket, white t-shirt, and jeans, shaking hands with my brother.

"Guren-sama! It is such an honor to see you again!" My brother exclaimed excitedly.

"Likewise, Heisuke. Doing okay?"

"Yup!"

"Yo," he said to me with a smile over my brother's shoulder.

"I invited Guren-sama for a meal with us. I hope you don't mind, Sayuri-chan." My brother said. And how very kind of him to just invite whoever without my permission. It is my place after all, isn't it?

"I-I'm gonna go change," I said and disappeared.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Sayuri was not too thrill to see him, Guren can see that. She had excused herself to go change.

In a few minutes, she returned to the kitchen with navy-colored pajama pants and a long white sleeve shirt. Her wheat-colored hair was tied to the side and her side braid had been undone.

Though her clothing was nothing special, he found her oddly adorable in it.

She brushed past him to go help her brother, giving him a whiff of her peach scent.

"You should've told me you were coming," she said to her brother while grabbing the plates. "I could have more time to prepare."

"I was going to, but that obsessive chick I told you about kept nagging me to stay at her place. I didn't want to be rude, so I told her it was a family emergency, and rushed over here."

Guren chuckled and Sayuri only lectured him about politely declining and to stop leading the poor girl on.

That alone made Guren reflect on Sayuri. She seemed to have spoke from experience.

"Take over, Sayuri-chan. I need to go for my smoke. Bad habit."

"Indeed!" she said. "You need to quit smoking."

"Hai hai. Be back in ten."

Guren secretly smiled because this was his chance.

* * *

I sighed at my brother and turned around, yelping then at the sight of Guren-sama towering over me and cornering me.

"Guren-sama!" I exclaimed in surprise. When did he make such a move already?

"Were you planning to ignore me the entire time?" he asked.

"W-what? No, of course not." I replied, looking anywhere else but him. I would be looking at his chest if I looked forward.

"Well, you haven't said a word to me until I had you cornered. Not even a hello. I'm hurt."

I struggled to think, but it was so impossible with him invading my space and senses.

Then I sensed him lowering his head, angling it so his mouth could reach mine.

"No, please!" I quickly ducked under his arm and managed to briefly escape.

"I'm not done with you," Guren-sama said and grabbed my arm which I felt a sudden sharp pain surged, and I cried out.

"What the! Sayuri, did I hurt you?" his face immediately changed to genuine concern.

"No, it's not you." I quickly said to assure him. "It's… I'm fine."

I tried to move away from him to the table, but he stepped in front of me, not allowing me to just brush him off.

"Bullshit, you're not fine. Tell me what the hell happened?"

There was no point in defying him.

"I was patrolling with Shinya-shosho and another squad member."

"All the more reason for you to return to your original squad," he said. "I can protect you better than a Hiragi."

I almost laughed at him when he talked about protection.

"Who will protect me from you, Guren-sama?"

He looked taken aback as if not expecting my question.

"Why am I a threat to you?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Because all you have ever done was hurt me," I managed to work those words out of my mouth. "You have never tried to understand my feelings for you." No, I can't not tear up right now. "I think I've been hurt enough and I don't want to feel that pain again. So I… I tossed away my feelings for you."

"Just like that?" he asked, sounding intimidating than earlier.

Suddenly, Guren-sama laughed, and I became puzzled why he would find this serious moment a joke. He never took me seriously, I guess.

"You've never been the convincing type, Sayuri. And you've always said some weird funny things."

In a second, Guren-sama grabbed my chin and pulled me close to his face.

"A servant of the Ichinose family does not leave until their master says so. You don't have my permission to leave me."

"You don't own me," I managed to say to him.

He smiled wolfishly, and it made my legs suddenly weak. He was all too handsome and frightening at the same time.

"I don't think you understand the contract held for many long years between your family and mine."

"It was between our ancestors, and we don't have to hold it anymore."

"I will hold it, and you belong to me."

"You're not being fair to me, Guren-chusa!" I said and realized my mistake after he pressed a hard kiss on my lips. I struggled from him and managed to push him back even by just a little.

"When it comes to a Hiragi stealing what belongs to me, I don't need to be fair to anyone."

Guren-sama caressed my shoulder with a sudden concerned face.

"Take better care of yourself," he said before he left, deciding not to join us for dinner anymore.

Overwhelmed by his intensity and words, I collapsed onto the chair and tried to steady my heartbeat.

* * *

After teaching my last class for the next day, I made my way back to my office only to find Guren-chusa leaning near the door with his eyes closed. Carefully, I backed away, not wanting him to see me.

Honestly, I didn't have the strength to deal with him tonight. Why didn't he understand that I was done pursuing him romantically? I just wanted to start fresh instead of dwelling within a love that would be forever one-sided.

I quickly and quietly turn back to go out from where I came from, only to bump into Shinya-shosho.

"Sayuri-san, good evening. Calling it a night already?"

"Unfortunately yes. I don't feel so well tonight," I said. I hated that I had to lie.

"Ah, sorry to hear about that. Take it easy, alright?"

"Yes, thank you. Goodnight to you," I said and left the building.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren checked his watch again. Sayuri should have returned from her last class already. What was keeping her?

He'd been a jerk to snoop and get access to her work schedule. But he needed to know.

"Guren-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Shinya," he greeted.

"If you're waiting for Sayuri-san, she just left the building," Shinya said calmly while eating a doughnut.

Guren immediately straightened from his leaning position.

"If you run, you might be able to catch her."

In front of Shinya, he shoved his hands into his pants coolly.

"Pfft. I'm not gonna run after her. Then I'll just come back tomorrow."

But once he was out of Shinya's sight, Guren jogged the way to Sayuri's place only to find that he had spotted the little figure on her way home with her messenger bag slung on her side.

She must have seen him waiting for her at her office.

What he was getting furious about was the fact that she was getting comfortable on avoiding and dismissing him.

And there was no way he would continue to allow that.

He followed her to her apartment, and gave her a few minutes before knocking on her door.

He gave her ten. Marching up her door, he knocked on it twice. And when her door opened, he was amused by the little Sayuri in front of him. The sight of her in a t-shirt and shorts with her hair in a ponytail had too much effect on him. Then seeing her red and watery eyes also had too much of an effect on him as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! First of all, thank you for the positive comments so far! I didn't think anyone would actually want to read this. Honest to truth, I have lots of it written in a notebook, and there are days I would stay up until 3am just to write it. Originally, it was a story just for me because I shipped Guren and Sayuri so hard. Many other Owari no Seraph fanfic writers do such a beautiful job that they inspired me to share my story despite it being professionally written or not.**

 **I may need to take a little time to reconsider the rest of my story because I was going through the manga again, and I realized I'm leaving out some major key points such as why is Mahiru so damn important to Guren? Why is Guren unable to open his heart again? And what sacrifices must Sayuri make in order for Guren to love again? I think I am so caught up in writing the intimacy between Guren and Sayuri that I am forgetting these. At the moment, Sayuri is still just Guren's friend, and he only has a physical interest in her. Sayuri knows this. He missed sharing this kind of intimacy with Mahiru that he is unconsciously and mistakenly using it on Sayuri.**

 **To also confirm, yes, as you can already tell, Guren is becoming a possessive and prideful male in this fanfic because I wanted to play with Namanari persona. I don't mention that often, but there will be a future confrontation of his alter ego.**

 **So, bare with me, and I will try to make it work out again somehow. Thanks again for taking interest in this! :D**

* * *

While walking home, I had gotten too deep into my thoughts. I had doved too deep into my emotions. Every time I thought of Guren-sama, my heart ached knowing that at the moment he was not truly and genuinely interested in me. At the moment, I was a game to him in his competition against the Hiragi. He simply wanted to prove that he could beat the Hiragi anywhere. I wanted to stop loving him, yet it was not easy as I spend so many years loving and being by his side. I wanted him gone from my life, yet I could not imagine it without him. As much as I loved him, I could not go to him now. Not like this. Not when he was so focused on his revenge against the Hiragis, and his love for Mahiru. Thinking about everything hurt me, made me shed tears again as I walked home.

I had a feeling he would be furious for avoiding him. I had a feeling he would show up here to demand an explanation.

And he was here, standing in front of me with a concerned face.

I hated it when he showed that he cared for my well-being if not romantically. It made it much harder to push him away

"Sayuri…" he began. "What's wrong?" He invaded my space, setting a hand on my shoulder, caressing my cheek with the other.

I pushed his hand and turned away, wiping my eyes.

"Guren-sama, why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you never returned to your office." He said. God, he could almost qualify for a stalker. "And because you were avoiding me," he gritted that bit out through his teeth.

I finally turned towards him and gave him a small smile with watery eyes beginning to blur my vision.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

"Thank you for being this attentive to me, Guren-sama. At one point, it would've made me happy."

Guren squinted at her, not sure where Sayuri was at now. Her sudden shift in her personality seemed to throw him off.

"You're different," he confirmed.

"We all have to do some growing," she said. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone—"

"I'm not finished with you," Guren said.

Hell, he wanted to a good talk with this pretty little lady; too pretty at the moment.

He prayed his lustful nature didn't come out before they had a reasonable talk.

* * *

I watched as Guren-sama sat down on my sofa with his arms crossed over his chest.

"First off, you need to answer some questions because I'm not fucking understanding this. Why the hell did you leave the squad? What happened that night I was drunk?"

"No, Guren-sama, I'm not—"

"Answer me," he said in the most deadliest tone that brought chills all over me from head to toe.

"W-w-…we…"

"We kissed," he completed for me. "I had you underneath me."

I blushed as that scene ran clearly in my head.

"What did I do next?" he asked.

I shook my head, not wanting to go further.

"What. Did. I. Do. Next," another authoritative question I could not avoid.

"You said her name," I continued.

"I said whose name?"

"Mahiru's. You had a picture of her with you that night. I don't have the right to play the jealous girl. I apologize for my childish behavior. You love her very much, and I can see that."

Guren-sama stayed quiet and rubbed his hand over his face. Then he sighed.

"I don't have any romantic rights to a man whose heart belongs to another woman. I should've realized that before I created this mess."

"Stop pitying yourself."

"I was pitiful. I don't want to be the old me anymore." This time, I looked at him straight in the eyes. "I have to be free of you, Guren-sama."

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren saw her pleading and teary eyes. And she was serious, he could sense it. Sayuri was not a liar. She was honest to fault.

It angered him that she felt strongly about wanting to be free of him; wanting to sever everything they had since being children.

She wanted to replace him with another man. It wasn't just any other man. Kureto was the very potential man to replace him, and that ate his insides like maggots.

He refused another man to kiss her, to make her blush, and to make her fluster. He refused to let another man pleasure her and know her sweet and innocent body before him. He refused to let her cry another man's name in the throes of her passion.

Guren could not see another man do them all.

"And what, you're simply going to replace me with that Kureto bastard?"

"That's not your business," she said.

"You're my business because you belong to me."

Sayuri shook her head, and her ponytail began to let a few strands escape which framed her face.

"Your hatred for the Hiragi is clouding your vision, Guren-sama. I'm not something you can possess, so that you can win your game against the Hiragi."

That ticked Guren in the most horrible way. He was blinded by rage from her interpretation of this entire situation involving him, Sayuri, and Kureto.

How could she think so low of him...

Guren was not able to garner anymore control, so he snapped. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her bedroom. Then he tossed her onto her bed and straddled her with one of his hands holding both of her wrists above her head.

"Game? What game?"

Not waiting for an answer, he pressed his mouth against hers hard, losing himself into the wondrous and sweet sensation of her little mouth.

* * *

All my life, I was never aware of this aggressive side of Guren-sama. He had always been cool and level-headed along with his discretion and mysteriousness. But now he was different. It was like he was suddenly someone else. He frightened and thrilled me altogether with his large body pressing against mine, his mouth bruising mine.

Has he always harbored this possessive trait? He was different, and I don't remember of it much.

He believed he owned me; all of me just because of some contract our families were born to abide by due to our ancestors.

I tried to fight him off, but his strength was naturally much more than mine. He pulled back and dove into my neck, smothering hot kisses all over. His other hand snaked inside my shirt and spread its warmth across my flesh. It traveled to my rib cage and caressed my side. Higher it climbed, I could feel it toying with the edge of my bra.

 _Too much!_

I couldn't handle this confusion and new pleasure from him. I did not understand why he was doing this to me, and why he was so keen on possessing me.

Hot tears began to blind my vision and sobs escaped my mouth.

Then his movements stopped. It was as if my crying had broke the trance that he was just in. He appeared again in my vision and he looked concerned, but a hint of anger still etched on his face.

Guren-sama let me go, and I crawled away from him, dragging the blanket to cover me even though my clothes were still on.

"I won't apologize for my behavior. You provoked me," he said as he walked to my door. "Do know this. You're not a game to me as much as you'd like to think. I simply want to make all of you mine: mind, body, and soul. If you think you're going to be free of me any time soon, think again." With those last words, he left.

And I sobbed pathetically in my bed that entire night of how I could fix this strange relationship with the man who I once called a "friend."

* * *

I didn't see Guren-sama for the next few days. Perhaps he was still angry with me for assuming the worst of him.

 _"Game? What game?"_ Those words echoed in my head again.

Was is possible that he wanted to give us a try? Perhaps this was part of him moving on? I almost beamed at how hopeful it sounded. Do I have a chance after all? I will never until I give it a try again. If Guren-sama's touch makes me this weak and strangely happy, why do I keep running from him?

Could I trust this to work? Could I risk being hurt again?

I groaned and slouched my head onto my desk.

Honestly, I did not know anymore. My only remaining question was… could he come to love me?

I stopped thinking about all of this when there was a sudden knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

Shinya-shosho came in with an apologetic face.

"Gomen, Sayuri. Can I bother to ask you a favor?"

"Yes, absolutely. How can I help you?"

"I'm scouting some new grounds with my brother, but Guren had asked me to deliver him these files by today. Unfortunately, I won't be able to make it. Could you deliver these for me?"

 _No, anything but that!_

"Yes, of course I can."

 _Like I could actually refuse someone of higher rank due to some personal conflict._

"Thank you!" He handed me the files. "Here you go. I'll be off now."

"Have a safe scout."

I sighed when the door to my room shut. Then I grabbed my bag before making my way to the old school compound.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren was lost in his thoughts during the meeting with his squad. He recalled the conversation he had with Shinya yesterday when they were both having lunch.

 _"Guren-kun, do not mind me saying this, but... I don't think Sayuri and her gentle nature can handle someone like you. You're such a brute force next to her."_

 _Guren wiped his hands on a napkin._

 _"Gentle, yet she can adapt. Sayuri is a lot stronger than most people give her credit for."_

 _"I am not saying she's weak. I don't think you're being considerate of her with your callousness."_

 _"No offense, Shinya…but I don't care about what you think."_

 _"Of course you don't."_

 _"If there's anybody she doesn't need, it's your brother. Tell him to stop coming here."_

 _"Ugh, you know my brother's actions are beyond me."_

 _"He has no business sniffing around Sayuri," Guren said, feeling his anger rise every time Kureto was part of the topic._

 _"He fancies her."_

No shit. Guren was beginning to fancy her as well to the point where he had been fantasizing too much about her. Never had he thought how much her innocence could entice him so much.

He had not been able to see her for a few days now due to the large load of work, and the new experiments being conducted.

Sayuri was a priority, but his work was as well.

It couldn't be helped.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, Sayuri-san. It's been a while," Yuu-san said to me as he saw me entered the school.

"Hello, Yuu-san. How are you lately?"

"Not bad. Just wanting to get into the real training before the mission takes place."

"Mission?" I asked him, confused.

"Ah, that's right you don't know. Guren has agreed to help me get Mika back. That baka had taken too long to finally give me his answer."

I smiled at Yuu though I feared for everyone in this mission. It was a risky mission indeed to risk many lives to save Mika-san for Yuu.

I placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"Guren-chusa is tough on everyone and you, but he has a soft heart for family and friends. He'll put them as a top priority always."

"You always defend his name, Sayuri-san. Do you have to because you serve the Ichinose house?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm not defending him out of duty. I grew up with Guren-chusa, so I have a good idea of his values. If there's anyone to stand for friends and families, it is Guren-chusa."

Yuu-san let out a sigh and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"I guess I will just have to put more faith in him then."

"Sometimes, that's all you can do."

"Ah crap! I'm going to run late for my next class. Nice seeing you, Sayuri-san."

"Likewise."

I sighed to myself, going over what I had just said to Yuu-san.

I had a good idea of Guren-sama's values? I honestly feel like I don't know him anymore.

Back on track with the reason why I came back to this school here, I made my way to Guren's office until I ran into Mito.

"Sayuri-chan."

"Mito-chan!"

"What brings you here today?" she asked while holding some books in her arms.

"Shinya-shosho asked me to bring Guren-chusa some files. Is he in today?"

"Nope. Guren-chusa is in his underground office waiting for some experiments to be conducted."

"Ah, I see. Then can I leave these to you, and you can give it to him when he returns?"

To my surprise, Mito-chan actually shook her head no.

"I honestly don't want to be responsible for those files. You have access to his underground office, so why don't you just give it to him yourself?"

"I…umm—"

"Sayuri-chan, what is going on between you and Guren-chusa?"

"N-nothing at all!" I said with my voice a little too high followed by a nervous laugh.

Mito shook her head and sighed. Apparently, she knew my habits too well.

"You have never been a good liar, Sayuri-chan. And may I just say that for walking out on your squad like that… it stings."

It pinched my heart and made me realized how insensitive and selfish I had been towards the rest of my squad.

"Gomen," I could only say. "I just couldn't—"

"I know you love Guren-chusa. We've been together for years, and everyone can tell. You were letting Guren go to start fresh."

"I just didn't know what to do anymore. I was tired of being…hurt."

"Especially knowing how much Guren-chusa's past lover meant the world to him. He is unable to move on and accept your feelings."

I shook my head and put a reassuring smile on.

"But I hope he can find someone that he can love again. Guren-chusa deserves happiness."

"And you don't?" She questioned with a raised brow.

"Everyone does. I'm just not the person for him."

Mito sighed and gave me a hug.

"Unselfish as always, Sayuri-chan. I swear, one day, a man will notice you and never let you go."

"Either way, I'll be fine."

"Here," Mito-chan pulled back and stuck her hand out. "I will give those files to Guren-chusa."

"You will?" I beamed at her answer, yet I harbored a small remorse because I had a tiny wish to see him too.

"Yes, I will."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and handed her the files. "Well, I would love to chat with you longer, but I have a stack of paper that needs to be reviewed."

"Likewise. We can catch up some other time, Sayuri-chan."

"Okay. Again, thank you."

I was then on my way back to my compound.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren looked up from the knock on his door in his underground office.

"Come in," he said.

"Pardon the intrusion, Guren-chusa," Mito said. "I have files that have been asked to deliver to you."

"Who sent and who delivered?" he accepted the papers from Mito.

"Shinya-shosho sent and Sayuri delivered."

Oh, so she had the courage to actually deliver these herself. But it still grated his nerves that she didn't completely deliver it herself to him. Sayuri knew she had access to his underground office.

Her courage wavered when she was close to him?

"Thanks," he said to Mito. "I'm cutting our meeting tonight a bit short. I have another errand I must make."

"Understood," Mito said and bowed her head before she left.

* * *

Twenty minutes after I had returned to my place, I showered and dressed into my comfy home clothes which was a white t-shirt and a pink plaid pajama bottoms. My hair was towel dried, and I didn't bother to put it up, waiting for it to completely dry before I go to bed.

Somewhat hungry, I began to boil some hot water for my instant udon noodles. Just when I finished putting the seasoning in the pot, the doorbell rang.

Who could be coming here at this hour? Opening the door, I was not prepared to find a Guren-sama standing before me. He shamelessly scanned me from head to toe, then grinned which made my stomach do strange cartwheels.

Guren had made the right decision to pass up on the blond tonight and visit Sayuri. Especially when she was out of her uniform and into her comfort clothes with her unbraided hair framing her small, baby face.

"G-Guren-sama," she said.

He almost wanted her to address him "chusa" just so he had an excuse to kiss her.

What the hell. If her mouth felt like heaven then why did he ever need a reason to taste them?

He would get to taste them again before he leaves tonight.

The aroma of udon noodles hit him, and he noticed she was in the middle of cooking.

"Why are you here?" she asked, trying not to look directly at him.

Dammit, he wanted to see her whisky-colored eyes.

"I'm starving," he said.

He had expected her to deny him, but his little Sayuri was beginning to fill him with many surprises whether they were big or small.

"I…I'm making udon noodles. W-would you care to join me?"

What a temptation she is. That single invitation was enough to entice him.

Why was she suddenly willing to invite him?

Guren did not care much for the why. He nodded and shut the door behind him as he entered Sayuri's place.

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" Guren-sama asked me as we were sitting at my small dining table. "Do I make you that uncomfortable?"

I lift my face up from my bowl to meet him.

"Uh… n-no, that's not it," I began. "It's a habit for me to be quiet when I eat."

"You delivered papers today," Guren suddenly changed the subject.

"Hai. Hopefully, Mito-chan has already given them to you." I resumed to my udon.

"I received it. But why didn't you deliver them yourself?" he asked.

Well, I certainly did not know how I should've answered that.

"You have access to underground premises," he said as he slurped his noodles.

I found it strange and likable that I was able to casually enjoy dinner with Guren-sama.

"Yes I do. But I had other errands I needed to make a run for."

Guren-sama was not convinced as he lifted a dark brow at me.

"Are you sure that was it?"

"P-please don't question me further about it," I quickly said and felt the heat climbed my cheeks.

Guren-sama chuckled and resumed to his eating.

"You're cute when you blush."

And I felt my cheeks get even hotter.

Guren-sama used a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Thank you for your udon," he said.

"You're welcome, Guren-chu… Guren-sama." I managed to correct myself.

"I actually came here because I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

He nodded. "I'm introducing the microchip chapter to the students, and I could use your help as you are better in this field than anybody else."

"Well… if you can give me a time frame then that would help me."

"Would two to four be alright?"

"Yes, I will be free that time."

"Great," he said and rose from the table.

"I will take my leave." And he began to walk towards the door.

I walked slowly after him to send him off. "See you tomorrow then, Sayuri," he said with a genuine smile that I found oddly adorable.

"Goodnight, Guren-sama."

After I shut my door, I honestly questioned myself who was this man and what happened to the one I saw a few days ago.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Of course he leT her go tonight. In fact, Guren went easy on Sayuri. He figured he better start earning her trust again slowly. She was beginning to open UP the slightest today, and he didn't want to instantly kill that chance by making any physical moves.

She was sweet and tempting that he almost pulled her down his lap when she served him udon, disregarding whatever mess that could have made. Her innocence invokes something primal and animalistic in him that even he was not entirely aware of.

If he was not careful, she could hold too much power over his emotions and mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again, lovely people! It is officially summer break for me, so I hope I would be able to update this fanfic as often as I have planned. I appreciate those who follow and favorited this. I also appreciate just anyone who stopped quickly to have a look.**

 **On another note, I am up-to-date with the Owari no Seraph manga, and it totally just blew me away, scattered my thoughts all around. I still have to be careful how I plan to develop Sayuri and Guren because the manga has already established what is ahead for the both of them (if you're up-to-date). But please keep in mind that I never planned on having this fanfic to be a carbon copy of the original story. I have always just wanted to focus on Sayuri and Guren alone, leaving the rest of Owari no Seraph complications out. :)**

 **With no further ado, enjoy and review.**

* * *

I was sitting at the cafeteria during my lunch break. Today was miso soup and a cold sandwich with green tea on the side.

"Hello, Sayuri-san." Shinya-shosho said with bread in his mouth at the same time.

I couldn't help myself but laughed at the sight.

"Hello, Shinya-shosho."

"You don't mind if I join you for lunch, do you?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

"Arigato!" he said and plopped himself across from me.

Shinya-shosho was much light-hearted than the other commanders as anyone can clearly see. Unlike Guren-sama and Kureto-chujo, Shinya-shosho was less serious, more playful, and open-minded. Yet, he can still be serious when the time demanded for him to be.

"Guren-kun has taken much interest in you lately," Shinya-shosho said all of sudden which caught me off guard. That was another thing about him. He was also very perceptive and forward with questions.

"We're still friends," I tried to sound as casual as possible while eating.

"Hmmm…he seems to have more than friendship on his mind. Let me be honest with you, Sayuri-san. As of this moment, you are a pawn in the vengeful game of Guren against the Hiragi. Ever since my brother made a move on you, Guren-kun has been very different. He's been acting very possessive of you from what I'm seeing."

"I…I k-know," I admitted, trying to sound calm about it. And Shinya-shosho was even surprised to see that I admit to such a blunt statement.

"And you're okay with it?" I could hear the concern in his voice, and I appreciated it.

I then shook my head no to reply to him. "But it's not my place to tell him how he should act or feel. Nor do I encourage anything. I only have to be his servant if he still pushes me to be for the sake of our contract."

Shinya-shosho sighed. "It's not right, you know. It's not right for someone innocent like you to be involved with a man who is filled with vengeful intentions."

"Thank you for your concern, Shinya-shosho. I really appreciate it."

"By the way… can you please just drop the 'shosho'? We practically grew up together, Sayuri-chan." I blinked at what he called me and could not help but laughed.

That's right. I think it would be okay to consider Shinya not only as one of my superiors, but also as my friend.

"Alright, Shinya-kun."

After I finished lunch and my last class of the day, I began packing my books and papers into my messenger back. When I finished, I left the classroom and began to head for the other school compound because I had told Guren-sama that I would teach his class about the microchip chapter.

When I did arrived at the compound, Guren-sama introduced me again to the students though most of them knew me already. I could see the curiosity in their eyes regarding where I have been this whole time.

I clapped my hands together and gave them a cheerful smile.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren was taken aback by the bright smile Sayuri had just displayed for the class.

When was the last time she smiled like that?

He knew that part of her gloom lately was due to him. Sayuri never talked about her feelings much, so he did not know she had been suffering all this time. Perhaps he was just dense when it came to emotions, but he could hardly ever detect her emotional levels regarding stress, anger, sadness, or frustration.

He replayed her smile again, and he realized how beautiful she was. Her innocence and her simple beauty was beginning to have too much control over him. Guren never knew that he wanted his old childhood friend this bad. He had realized he was becoming very possessive of her. He was beginning to feel that no man other than had the right to look at her.

"I'm losing control," he said softly to himself after he had left her with his class. And within the demon world he shared only with Mahiru, she manifested near him, hovering over his shoulder.

 _"_ _I'm your first love, Guren. Don't I get first right to make you lose control?"_ she said with her purple hair tickling the side of his face.

Once upon a time, Mahiru was the energetic, hyper, sweet and loving beautiful girl he was crazy about. In the midst of his growing years, he had struggled with shame and simple dismissals. The House of Ichinose held very little power and influence in Japan and in the Japanese Imperial Demon army. The only reason he and his family were belittle was because of the Hiragi. They were snakes and slithered themselves in to steal true power and influence over everyone. He hated all Hiragis until two came along that he was forced to make exceptions for them. Shinya was a pestering bastard but loyal and true to his words. Guren admired the man and accepted him as a friend because they fought some good battles together, and they have always worked well. Mahiru was the first official Hiragi who never ridiculed him and truly accepted him for who he was. She had wormed her way into his heart, and she was still his unforgettable love today despite how her vengeful thoughts had poisoned her mind. She was easily influenced by her emotions and that fact alone wielded itself as a weapon which drove her to a different direction. Mahiru became obsessed with her need for power and decided to complete the cursed weapons by becoming a demon. Currently, she harbored the sword he carried and was waiting for him to drop his guard, so she could fully possess his living body for full revenge.

Except he was still full in control.

"Shut up and get out of here," he said and Mahiru's image dissipated instantly. Sometimes he missed her so much, he would almost forget that the manifested image of Mahiru was the genuine woman he loved. She was Mahiru, but a bloodthirsty one. Any trace of the warm smiles and comfort she ever gave during her living years were fading away.

It was true that he hated the Hiragi, but not to the extent where he wished all of them dead. He was rational to understand that they were still humans and a vital part to fight vampires and monsters so that humans can roam freely once again.

There was a sudden knock on his office door which pulled him out of his deep thoughts. Oh yeah, he had forgotten it has almost been an hour since he left Sayuri to teach his class.

"Who is it?" he asked. There was a small silence for a few seconds, but a soft voice then answered.

"It's Sayuri."

Ah yes, Guren did want her to report to him after teaching the class.

"Come in," he said and turned to focus on the woman who currently held his thoughts.

* * *

"Pardon me. You wanted me to report to you after class." I said as I closed the door behind me.

Guren-sama was leaning against his desk, flipping through some files.

"Yes. Anything interesting?" he asked.

"Kimizuki-san and Yoichi-san understand the information well. But Yuu-san had better instincts and was very willing to trust himself to disable the chips."

Guren chuckled, and that little sound went straight to my stomach.

"Why am I not surprised? That kid… Is there anything else?"

"The rest of the class is not ready," I added.

"Good to know then. That just means more training. Of course that means you will have to be here to assist with that."

"If that is what you see fit," I replied.

"I do," he said immediately.

"Then if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave." I bowed and turned to leave, but Guren-sama's reflexes were much faster that I heard the files dropped onto the desk, and in a second, Guren had me backed against the door. Then I heard him locked it, and I saw a smile carving on his face.

I was in trouble.

"Guren-sama!"

"Shh…" he said near my face. "The walls are thin here. Did you want them to hear us?"

"Guren-sama, I have to leave. What are you doing?"

"Not yet, dammit. I haven't touched you in so many days. Just let me do so." He silenced me by pressing his lips against mine hard.

I heard him moan once contact was made, and Guren kissed me harder, making sure I felt that this was what he needed now. My hands against his chest tried to push him, yet they failed due to his strength. Instead, I rotated my head to the side where his mouth skidded against my cheek. His breathing was harsh against my ear.

We took a few seconds to gather our breaths, and he had not backed away. Guren-sama was still towering over me with his hands braced against the door to prevent me from escaping.

To my surprise, he dropped his head and rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Are you…that repulsed by my kisses?" Guren-sama asked softly.

I softened and wondered why he was asking me such questions. Why was he suddenly being so gentle?

"Do I make you uncomfortable now, Sayuri?"

He pushed himself away and gave me his back to stare at.

Why…did I hate that so much? Why is he not looking at me like he usually does?

All of sudden, it reminded me of our younger years again when he never looked at me at all. I remembered that pain well. And now that he was finally looking at me, I was pushing him away.

"Do you…hate me that much now?" Guren asked, and my heart broke at the strange, subtle crack in his voice. I remember that his friends and family meant very much to him. He could not stand to lose them or for them to hate him. If I wanted to sever our ties, I should do it cleanly now instead of stringing him along. But…severing ties with him… that thought actually really hurts. I could never hurt Guren-sama like that. He is everything to me. He is my purpose in life. I picked up this demon weapon to serve him, and as much as I should have learned my lesson from getting my heart broken, I would do it again in a heartbeat.

Who was hurting who now?

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren can stand many things, but hatred from his childhood friend was not it. He decided that maybe he had made enough advances on Sayuri for the day, and anymore would increase her hate for him.

He was going to return to his desk and dismiss her when he felt a gentle hand touched his arm.

"I don't hate you, Guren-sama," he could hear her say. And it sounded like she was sniffling while trying to speak. Damn…he was making her cry. "I could never do something like that."

But he needed to see her and to look into those whisky-colored eyes of hers.

"Then why do you fight me when I touch you?" he asked, needing to know.

Her cheeks turned rosy red, and he could not help but secretly savor the sight of how pretty she looked when she blushed.

"B-because I am still confused… and we're on school grounds when you always k-kiss me."

Guren felt a strange sort of relief run through his body. She really was such an honest and innocent woman.

"And…if we weren't, you'd be more willing to let me touch you?" he teased.

"T-that's not what I meant!" she turned even redder. Guren could not help himself but chuckled as he pulled her into his arms.

"Guren-sama!"

 _Thank goodness. She did not hate him._

"One more and you're free for tonight," he placed a gentle kiss on her sweet lips and pulled away. "You are so innocent. Thank you for coming today. Goodnight, Sayuri."

He finally released her and when she bid him goodnight, she did so with a true smile that nearly forced him to pull her in again.

Gods…he really was becoming obsessed.

* * *

I left the old school compound with my heart thumping way too loud. My breathing was uneven, and I felt like I was being deprived of oxygen. My cheeks were on fire, and I was pretty sure most people passing by were wondering why I came out of Guren's office, looking like a tomato.

It was embarrassing.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

"Leaving already so soon?" the blonde sat up, unashamed of her naked form.

"Yeah," Guren said as he slid his arm into his military jacket. When he was done dressing up, before he left her place, Guren paused in the middle of the doorway. "By the way, tonight was my last night here. Don't expect me again. Thanks for your time."

"Oh? Did you finally manage to win over your sweet girl? I supposed she'll be satisfying your sexual urges from now on. Hmm but then…" she put her finger on her lip, looking up as if she was thinking. "—can she handle you? After all, Sayuri-san may have never known a man's touch before."

"That's none of your business. Goodnight, Miyuki."

Guren was not feeling it with one-night convenient women anymore. They no longer can satisfy his cravings because there was only one woman for that now.

He craved to touch her every time she appeared before his eyes. He craved her even now as he stared up at the bright lights emitting within Sayuri's apartment.

What was she doing up at this hour still? Could it be that she could not sleep after what had transpired between them both today? He was oddly disturbed by how much he wanted her.

Guren took a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets. He decided he should leave immediately before his legs dragged him to the front of her door.

Then he would not be able to control himself especially if she answered the door in her adorable pajamas.

Damn. It was strange that he was finding pajamas sexier than lingeries now. Something was wrong with him indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! This is by far, the longest chapter I have written.**

 **I hope you're some how being entertained by the biopolar-ness of Guren and Sayuri's relationship. They're trying to find their own even ground in this, so the waters are being tested.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read this, and thank you for the kind comments and reviews!**

* * *

"Then if you're more comfortable, I can pair you up with Mia?" Shinya-sama said as he ran the new devised scouting plan with me in his office.

"I don't mind whoever you decide to pair me with, Shinya-sama." I said.

"Shinya-sama?" he looked puzzled and made a face like he almost could not agree to how I addressed him.

"Yes. I think it's only fair and appropriate if I address you the same as Guren-sama. You are his most trusted friend and would equally stand beside him."

Shinya-sama rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not fond of these formalities, but I'm not at liberty to stop you from being polite. Alright. If that is what you like."

"Thank you."

"Yosh. Mia it is then. She is competent as well, so she'll do fine. You're intelligent, and I trust you to do some great stuff."

"I did train her after all," a voice interrupted which Shinya-sama and I turned to find Guren-sama leaning against the door. He knocked on it playfully and smiled. "Yo. Forgive me for intruding."

"Your apology is not sincere," Shinya-sama said.

"O-ohayo, Guren-sama." I said, trying hard to keep myself cool with him nearby.

"Good morning to you too, Sayuri."

What was with his tone? It was too gentle and too friendly. Shinya-sama was going to get the wrong idea if Guren-sama did not stop whatever he was doing.

I focused on remaining professional.

"I-I will go get us some more tea," I quickly said and began to make a move, but Guren-sama quickly grabbed my hand to stop me.

"No need, Sayuri. We're not staying here long," he said as he held my hand.

I could feel Shinya-sama staring at us with a strange smile.

"W-we?"

"Of course we. You're teaching my class this noon, aren't you?" he said with a smile that my resolve almost came undone.

"Y-yes, of course."

"Came to steal my member huh, Guren-kun?"

Guren-sama chuckled and tightened his grip on my hand.

"I don't need to steal what already belongs to me," he shamelessly admitted.

"Guren-sama!" My cheeks heated up to an unbearable temperature as Shinya-sama began to laugh and fold his map away.

"It's alright, Sayuri-chan. We can go over these tomorrow again. Somebody here is desperate for your attention."

"Shut up. Come, Sayuri. Your current superior gave you permission," Guren-sama said and began to drag me out of the building while I protested all the way.

* * *

"Ano… Guren-sama, you can't just take me away from my meetings like that," I said as I walked beside him. "It makes me look disrespectful to my superior officer."

"It's only Shinya," Guren-sama said to justify his action.

"Even then… I'm not comfortable with it." Of course I was nervous for bringing this talk up. My fingers began to play with themselves.

"If it makes you uncomfortable, I will ask next time before I whisk you away."

I actually turned to look up at him, pondering on why he was acting so strangely.

Something had changed? Guren-sama just said he would ask next time. Guren-sama never asks! He just did whatever he saw fit with me.

"Hm? Why are you looking at me like that?" he suddenly asked, and I blushed as he caught me staring at him.

"Gomen. I just want to thank you for being considerate right now."

He raised a brow at me for a bit, then cracked a smile that made him too handsome.

"You really are simple."

Simple? I didn't understand what he meant by that, but I hope it was a good thing.

When we reached the classroom, Guren-sama had only walked me there. He told me he needed to check some things in his underground office.

"Report to me after you finish. I'll be in my main office by the time you're done," Guren-sama said.

"Yes."

I opened the door to the classroom, and it revealed Kimizuki-san and Yuu-san challenging each other as always.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Once the door was locked to his underground office, Guren pulled the silver key around his neck out. He held it and inserted it into the small box with intricate details decorating the outer surface that was at the foot of under his desk. When the box clicked open by the rotation of his key, he lifted the top up and grabbed a preloaded small syringe with purple liquid.

 _"_ _Hmm? You're just going to keep ignoring like you have been doing?"_ Mahiru conjured behind him and began to stroke his cheek. Her touch was still warm and soothing as it always been when she was still alive. _"That actually hurts me, Guren. I really miss you and would very much like you to come back and visit me."_

"Do you?" He asked as he pulled the sleeve of his jacket up. Guren tapped for his vein, feeling for the right one to insert.

" _Of course,"_ she said. " _I have always loved you_ ," her voice appeared even closer near his ear this time. And that whisper of her sweet voice conjured memories which still haunted him to this day. He struggled to come to terms with his feelings for her because she was no longer the Mahiru he loved. Yet every time she appeared, Guren fell back into the trap, and he would delude himself that Mahiru had returned just to love him again. She had returned to comfort him as she had always been doing when they were younger.

 _"_ _You're pathetic! Don't even believe for a second that the Ichinose are worth to stand beside the ruling families," Kureto Hiragi said as he kicked Guren in the stomach._

 _Guren had curled into a fetal position, barely withstanding the kicks. He would lose his breath every time Kureto's foot made contact._

 _"_ _The Hiragi will rule all of it, and you and your family should just stop trying."_

 _"_ _Kureto!" Tenri Hiragi shouted. "How unsightly this is. We don't need to batter them than any more than they already are. Come."_

 _Kureto gave a good last kick before leaving with his father. Guren clutched his stomach, trying to minimize the pain while clenching his muscles altogether. Yes, it hurt. Everything hurt. The Hiragi made everything hurt, and the Ichinose had allowed themselves to be hurt because they were weak. His father and mother were both weak, and they submitted to the Hiragi's will in order to just survive. Countless of times his father had been struck physically by the Hiragi over simple mistakes, yet his father's mentality wavered every single time and begged for another chance._

 _It was truly pathetic._

 _Then his father died as age had damaged him both physically and mentally due to working for the Hiragi. Shortly after that, his mother followed his father._

 _They left him to continue their pathetic legacy of submission to the Hiragi._

 _Guren spat blood to the ground and tried to get up._

 _"_ _Guren!" He cracked his eyes opened and saw Mahiru running towards him. She dropped next to him and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

 _He could not help but chuckled at her._

 _"_ _What are you apologizing for? You did not do this."_

 _She shook her head, and he heard her sniffling. Damn, she was crying. He hated it when girls cry. "They are so cruel to you. I can't watch you be beaten like this all the time!"_

 _Guren pulled her back from him, his hands both gripping her small shoulders gently._

 _He needed to see her; this beautiful girl who shed tears for him every time he felt pain. He took in the vision of her small heart-shaped face framed by her long lavender hair. It felt like silk against his hands. Her glistening amber eyes were filled with sadness for him, and they stared at him, never disgusted at the sight of him like the rest of her family._

 _"_ _Hey hey…" he began to wipe the tears brimming around her eyes. "No more crying, alright?"_

 _Mahiru threw her arms around him again, and he could not help but savor the warmth of her, surrounded by her love._

 _Guren would never understand why she ever chose him. He was just glad that he had a reason to live on and be a better person for himself and his beautiful Mahiru._

" _Don't you ever miss me, Guren?_ " Mahiru's question pulled him back from his memories as she continued to stroke his cheek.

"I always miss you, Mahiru. But I cannot let you have control," he said and pierced the syringe into his vein, letting the chemical in the vial course its way into his blood stream.

In the midst of its coursing, he turned away to avoid looking at Mahiru's image dissipating. Because every time he watched it happen, it reminded him of her dying in his arms.

Suddenly, someone knocked on his office door. He put the vial back into the box and shoved it below his desk again. Then he rolled his sleeve back down.

"Come in," Guren said.

"Excuse me, Guren-chusa. I'll need a DNA sample of a Four Horsemen. The more fresh the kill, the more potent its blood will be," Taka, a scientist in the underground lab, said to Guren.

"Alright. One fresh Four Horsemen coming right up." Guren set his papers down.

"Have Shigure let Sayuri know I still want a full report from her session. Have her wait in my office."

"Understood."

Guren left to get the required kill.

* * *

"If you've finished your assignment, please set on this table before you leave. Thank you for your hard work today!"

"Hanayori-san?"

"Yes?" I turned to answer Tomoko-chan, who I have had before in some of my classes.

"Are you coming back to teach us again anytime soon?"

That was a question even I did not have the answer for.

"Um… I do not know yet. We'll have to see."

"Alright. I really miss your classes," she said.

"And I miss having you guys in my classes as well."

After the students left, I picked up everything and organized the assignments by last name for Guren-sama.

"Sayuri-chan?" I heard Shigure's voice called my name after I came out of the class, finishing today's lesson.

"Shigure-chan! It's so nice to see you!" I exclaimed and rushed to her.

"I as well. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Guren-sama had asked me to teach his class the microchip chapter."

"Is that right?" Shigure-chan raised her brow suspiciously at me which confused me greatly.

"Yes. W-what's wrong?"

"Guren-sama is very capable of teaching that chapter himself. I've witnessed it before. Are you sure he's not just using it as an excuse to have you here?"

My cheeks began to heat. And I felt this strange growing irritation in me from what Shigure-chan had just said. He truly did not invite me here for my talent in microchips but for himself?

"I…I honestly don't know what to think, Shigure-chan. I mean, I guess I do feel a bit cheated… but if Guren-sama needed any assistance for the children, I am happy to help him."

"Of course you are. Selfless as always. By the way, Guren-sama wants you to stay and wait for him in his office while he runs an errand for a scientist. He wants your report."

"Alright, I will do that then."

"My next class is starting, and I must go. It was nice seeing you around, Sayuri-chan."

"Same here. See you around," I said.

He did not need me around to help him, and he just wanted me to be here for him. Sure, I could be angry that I had been played, but it was strangely satisfying in its own way.

It made me… happy.

* * *

I sat on a sofa in his office, waiting for his return. But Guren was taking longer than I had anticipated. Feeling restless on the sofa, I got up to stretch my legs for a bit. I walked over to his bookshelves curious to what he had been reading lately. Guren-sama had always taken great interest in Japanese history. He had many collections of different eras lined along his shelves. He was simple with his interior designs. His large mahogany wooden desk was placed in the center of the room. All that were on it was an old record player, a fountain pen and its dipping pot, some folders, and a picture frame. I rotated towards the picture frame that was propped there and was curious to see the framed subject. I grabbed the frame, noting how expensive and heavy it was, only to find a picture of a beautiful Mahiru, smiling on a sunny, breezy day. She had looked away with the sun reflecting her face as she tried to tuck her long lavender hair against her ear. It was the same photo Guren had with him the night he was drunk, and he still cherished it.

 _Mahiru was indeed beautiful that someone as plain as me could never compete for Guren-sama's heart. This is the beautiful girl he fell in love with and is still in his heart._

It was a strange feeling as if something in me was clawing my insides. Seriously, how could I have deluded myself that I could have a chance with Guren-sama?

Am I prepared to be hurt again? I knew he was showing some interest now, but it will never blossom like the love he has for Mahiru. Can I accept that he will always love her above anyone else?

Maybe I was an idiot after all if I thought there was a chance for me. Having Mahiru's photo here every day on his desk meant he was obviously not ready to forget Mahiru; not ready to give up his love for her.

I began to doubt myself again because he will never come to love me.

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Guren returned to his office and found Sayuri waiting for him quietly with her head slightly down and her gaze forward.

He recognized the change of this atmosphere. He had sensed this air of isolation before, and he knew for some unknown reason, she was building another barrier between them.

Strangely though, Sayuri swiveled her head to meet him with a smile; a very pretense smile.

"You've returned safely, Guren-sama." She began.

Guren grabbed a seat across from her and crossed one leg over the other.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I'm confident you brought back successful DNA samples."

"I did."

What the hell was up with these praising statements? She was acting different right now.

"That's great news. If you don't mind, I have an urgent errand to run after this, so I have to report to you in haste."

"Is that right? Please, continue then."

After Sayuri reported, she asked to be excused. And he approved, yet he was not finished with her. Sayuri rose from her seat and tried to brush past him, but Guren took this opportunity to grab her and press her against the leather sofa.

Dammit, he was starting to like the feel of her small and lush body under his way too much. It felt so…right.

"Now that we're finished playing your game of formalities, tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

There was no answer from her pretty mouth; a mouth he was becoming obsessed with, one that he had fantasize doing many pleasurable things to.

"If you don't answer, I'm going to strip you here and have my way with you." He threatened. Lately, all he wanted to do was use her body at his leisure.

By his threat, he expected Sayuri to panic and fess up immediately, but to his surprise, she laid there with her eyes looking elsewhere. They looked so empty as if she was no longer in this world. "Then, you don't mind if I start unbuttoning these?" He toyed with the buttons on her military jacket.

"I…" he heard her began. "I-I just want to go home… please?" Her broken and soft voice snapped him back to be rational, and he saw her pleading eyes.

 _Wrong answer, Sayuri._ _However, I shouldn't push you to break you though._

Guren released her and got off her immediately.

"Fine. Leave then. It's not like you being here any longer will satisfy any of my needs anyway."

His little Sayuri mindlessly and desperately scrambled off the sofa, not even bothering to straighten her uniform before running out of his office.

And Guren did not look at her.

* * *

 _How could I be so stupid to even think I had a chance?_

I took a deep breath after running a few feet away from Guren's office, and tried to compose myself. I wiped my tears with my sleeve and continued to dry other parts of my face before walking out of the building.

He was not even serious about me. If he was, Guren-sama would have tried to stop me.

That night, I sank into my bath tub with my knees pressed against my chest. The day replayed itself in my head over and over again, and so did his words.

 _"_ _It's not like you being here any longer will satisfy any of my needs anyway."_

Was that true, Guren-sama? Have I just disappoint you over and over again?

He had been showing physical interest in me with his forceful touches and kisses lately. But was he disappointed that I did not respond back the way he wanted? Was he disappointed that I do not return his kisses with the same fervor and passion?

Actually, I did not even know how to. I did not know to respond when a man touched me like that. The way he touched me felt so…sexual, and I did not know how to be with a man sexually.

When I think about it, all I have been doing was refusing his kisses. It was my natural reaction to refuse them as I did not want to be seen as a wanton woman.

I brought my knees closer to myself and wrapped my arms around them.

I do want him more than anything. But everything was happening too soon and even though I truly enjoyed his touch, it did not feel genuine. It felt like… it was not meant for me. I wanted to be more than just a convenient lover.

I wanted to be the woman he gave his heart to.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! Thanks again for continuing this fanfic!**

 **If you're wondering where the story is now in the timeline of the manga, this chapter is paving way for the**

 **scene where Guren tests Yuu, Yoichi, and Kimizuki for the Black Demon weapon series. Then, it will prep for the Shinjuku arc.**

 **As I have mentioned before, I will still extract the main events of the story, yet parallel them and mostly focus them with Guren and Sayuri's romance. And of course, their smut.**

 **That's all we're here for anyway, right? Team Sayuren for the win.**

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later…_

For two full weeks, I had not seen Guren-sama. I began to realize that hoping for a chance between us was just a dream because I was the only one who was emotionally invested in it. It was not enough to make anything work.

I shifted my mind back to current thoughts.

Today, Shinya informed me there was going to be a meeting held for the higher-ups to discuss Shinjuku. It was mandatory that Shinya attend because of his status. And even though I was not required to be there, Shinya politely asked me to join him since he could use a note keeper.

"I would be happy to help you," I said.

"Thank you! I dislike these meetings, and I'm sure I speak for many of the other guys. But you know, as a Hiragi, it'd put great shame to our name if I went missing." Shinya said to me as we walked the halls.

"You are respectful and professionally composed all the time despite the circumstances," I said to Shinya.

"Ah, thanks. If I could spare some of this patience to Guren-kun and my brother, I would. If you know that I'm dreading, they're even worse. They need patience more than I do."

"I can agree with you there," I could not help but chuckled.

"Sayuri-chan…" he said my name all of sudden.

"Hai?"

"It is obvious that Guren-kun will be there. Please don't resent me for asking you to attend."

"N-no, it's fine! I'm here as your friend and soldier. Not his at the moment," I confirmed with a smile. It was true. As much I owe loyalty to Guren-sama, right now, Shinya is my superior and my team member.

"Thank you. You are so kind."

I was not very good at accepting compliments, so all I did was returned a smile.

When we entered the conference room, generals and lieutenants were already present. As much as I did not want to notice, Guren-sama was present already, sitting back casually with his arms crossed, and Mito was standing behind him. He looked bored as always with meetings, but he always paid great attention to everything said in the room.

I walked into the room with Shinya to his seat beside Kureto-chujo who smiled when he saw me entered.

"Sayuri-san," he greeted. "It's a pleasure to see you tonight," with a slight bow to his head.

"Good evening, Kureto-chujo." I could only reply back. I then noticed the beautiful blonde standing next to him who was Mitsuba-chan's older sister, Aoi-san. She had a stoic face as always and hardly ever expressed emotions, but this woman was deeply loyal to Kureto-chujo.

 _She reminded me of myself at one point of my life. I followed Guren-sama blindly. Now, I had no idea how I should go on anymore even though I have declared to myself so many times that I lived only for Guren-sama's sake._

My thoughts dissipated when a strange silence crept into the room because everyone had stopped talking. The lead of the meeting had arrived, and he was Tenri Hiragi, highest order of the Japanese Imperial Demon army.

"We shall discuss the mission of Shinjuku today and what groups are to play vital parts."

His large presence was intimidating as always, and he certainly knew how to use and abuse his authority. I had witnessed him belittling Guren-sama and his family ever since I was assigned to serve the Ichinose house. All the servants and anybody tied to the Ichinose house were ridiculed along with the Ichinose family. I remembered that many of his children did not fully care for him as their father. Mahiru hated her family and caused her own death majorly because of them. Shinoa wanted nothing to do with him and the rest of the Hiragi. Shinya acknowledge Tenri as his father, but he was not close to them like Kureto-chujo and Seishiro.

As the meeting continued to take place, I could not help but steal a glance at Guren-sama out of curiosity. He was in the same position with the same bored face. Even with the highest commander here, Guren-sama lacked the respect for him because he hated the Hiragi.

"Then, that concludes the meeting for today. I trust Kureto, Shinya, and Guren to finalize the plans." Tenri Hiragi closed the meeting, and when everybody was beginning to depart, Kureto-chujo made his way to Shinya and I.

"Shinya, I need those files today."

"Yes yes, I know. You can come get them later because I am almost done."

"Good." Kureto-chujo then turned towards me which made me suddenly nervous. "Sayuri-san… would you like to grab dinner with me?"

Dinner? With him?

No no no definitely not!

"Unfortunately I must decline your kind offer, Kureto-chujo. I have some errands I need to run for," I tried to sound as genuine and apologetic as possible.

"Ah, I see. Then perhaps next time."

"That is fine with me."

"Have a good evening then, Sayuri-san." He said with an interestingly dashing smile.

"You as well, Kureto-chujo."

"Wow, no 'see you later' for his own brother." Shinya whistled after his brother exited. "Let's just both agree that his attention to you is not what you need at the moment."

"Yes, I can agree with that. Shinya, I'm going to stop by the restroom very quick. Why don't you head on without me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Thanks for accompany me today, Sayuri-chan." He bid me a quick salute and left for the door.

I head into the restroom and fixed the flat shoe that was cutting into my ankle. I was pretty proud of myself for bearing with this pain for a good full hour. It was chafing my ankle and any more walking would risk it slicing into my skin.

"Why did I wear the wrong shoes today…" I mumbled to myself as I dampened some paper towels in cold water to press it again my red skin, feeling the cool sensation soothe the pain.

After a quick relief, I straightened my military outfit and headed out.

"Damn, you took your time." I heard Guren-sama suddenly say, and he grabbed my hand to pull me along with him.

"G-Guren-sama! What are you doing?!" I whispered at the top of my lungs and tried to swap his grip away. "Let go!"

However, he did not bother to care, so he continued to string me along until he pulled us to a vacant room and locked the door.

"Y-you're too close!" I said, putting my arms in front to brace myself when he tried to close in.

"We're going to talk. That's all," he said with piercing violet eyes. Strangely, he seemed very genuine about that. I was glad because it was always hard for me to think when he started touching and kissing me.

"I don't think there's much to say," I said.

"Really?" he challenged with his arms crossed, pinpointing that intense stare at me. "I left you alone for two weeks, and you think I'm done with you?"

"No, I did not think of it that way, Guren-sama. Though I guess I should be thankful you were considerate enough to give me space for a bit."

I noticed his jaw muscled ticked once.

"Are you being sarcastic with me right now, Sayuri?"

"I am not being sarcastic with you. I am thankful that you gave me time to compose myself."

"Compose yourself?" he asked with a raised brow. "If you're thinking about ways to avoid me again—"

"I wish I could," I was able to bluntly say.

"In our contract, you're not allow to leave me until I permit so."

I felt this strange anger surging in me. I know I have vowed to live and protect this man, but he was making it very difficult. Why did he have to use this sort of authority on me? I am not an object for him to decide whether he should toss me in the trash if he no longer needed me. Could I not be allowed some sort of freedom? When did Guren actually stopped seeing me as his childhood friend and started only seeing me as his loyal retainer and property?

"It does not have to be a valid con—"

"I decided whether it is valid or not," he cut me off. "And it is valid. Speaking of contracts, yours with Shinya's squad ends in a few days. Naturally, you will return to me."

Whether I liked it or not, he was making the decision for me. Of course I would have to return to my original squad, and I had no problem working with Mito, Shigure, and Goshi. The only one who will be difficult to work with is Guren-sama. I missed my old squad because I work best with them.

"I take it you will not refute this decision?" he asked.

No. But I have to learn how to shield myself somehow. I cannot return to a dream with him that is bound to never come true.

"I won't. As a matter of fact, why wait a few more days when I can return to you immediately? Shinya can override this turnover."

I noticed the wolfish grin etching on his handsome face.

"I agree. Why wait? Have Shinya override the damn turnover."

"On one condition…" I had more to say, and Guren-sama seemed interested and surprised that I was not finished.

He leaned back against the table with his arms crossed over his chest again, and his grin stayed.

"Oh? And what is this condition, Sayuri?"

I could not believe I was about to do this. When did I ever gathered the courage to blackmail Guren-sama? When?!

"I will return immediately if you and I forget what happened between us. We work professionally, and we will never stumble and continue on these foolish desires again."

"Ah, so they're foolish desires now. Am I the only one being deceived? Because I was sure you liked it when I touch you, Sayuri."

"There's no need for you to start being inappropriate."

Guren laughed, and I was not sure what to think. Why did he find this entertaining?

"I am going to be honest with you, Sayuri. My thoughts about you are hardly ever appropriate."

He was trying to make me feel flustered so that I would give in. I have failed this many times, I know it.

"Y-you have a very strange way of thinking."

"Have you just now noticed after all the years we've grown up together, my dear childhood friend?"

"I will continue to be your friend, Guren-sama. That, I will always be."

"And that's what you believe that I want…" he sobered up.

"What do you want, Guren-sama?"

"I want you to be mine, Sayuri. I want all of you to be only mine." For a moment there, I thought his eyes just flashed at me.

It was a good thing neither of us had superior hearing because my heart was beating a marathon. His words were making a dent in me, and I was trying very hard to fight the resistance. I was fighting very hard to not give him and not hopelessly love him all over again.

"Then… after my contract is over, I am requesting to provide my service for another city."

Surprise lit in his face, and he had never saw that coming, I guess.

"The hell you will… just who will authorize that?"

"Shinya and Kureto-chujo."

"I understand you made some great friends to your advantage."

"I don't care what you think of me, but I will do it."

Guren sighed, and I noticed he turned to look out the window as if thinking to himself and weighing his options.

I had been really cruel to route the conversation this way, but it was my only chance to end Guren-sama and I. It seemed like the only route for us to seek even grounds.

"If there is anyone to blame for teaching you how to fight dirty, I guess he would have to be me. Fine, Sayuri. You win. This being about just more than you and I, our squad needs you back. I think it is safe to agree that our work is much more important."

"Yes, I do agree."

Guren exhaled one last time and rubbed at his hair to bring his bangs down.

"Alright then. Go and get that turnover, Sayuri. We need you," he said with a small grin on his face.

I wanted to cry. That tone… it brought back many memories of our friendship. It brought back the first reasons why I fell in love with this man. It reminded me of why I chose to live and die for this man. I felt like I was deprived of my childhood friend for a very long time, and he suddenly appeared again, even for the briefest moment.

"Thank you, Guren-sama."

"Yeah. It seems I can never do much for any of you no matter how long you have stayed beside me. I apologize for making this hard for you, Sayuri."

Then he left with his hands buried in his pocket, showing me his back as he walked away like a man who was alone in the world.

* * *

 **Great! Sounds like we're back at square one again? *sigh***


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! Long time no update! I'm currently on winter break right now, so I'm attempting to push for a few chapters. Here is one I was able to complete.**

 **Enjoy and leave me comments if you can. Thank you as always for your interest in this fanfic.**

* * *

 **GUREN'S POV**

Sayuri was making this more difficult than it should be.

Guren slammed the door to his underground office after he returned from the meeting regarding Shinjuku. He braced himself against his desk and could not help but let the scene replayed again.

She was giving him two difficult choices with no supportive reasons behind them. It was either for him to quit his pursuit, or she requests to leave the city. He was surprised by her second option because it was a valid move. If she brings the request to the higher-ups, there was a chance they would grant it; an even better chance because that Kureto bastard was so fond of Sayuri. Kureto would not pass up the chance to make a move that would irk Guren.

Shit.

 _All of this because I just wanted you to remain mine?_

Though he was aware of his growing attraction for Sayuri, hearing that involuntary thought in his head surprised him every time.

He found it odd that he had known her along with Shigure and Mito for so many years. And suddenly, he was seeing her more than his friend and his loyal retainer. Was this his natural reaction only because the Hiragi was stealing what belongs to him only? What if it had been Shigure or Mito? Would he have reacted the same way? Or was his feelings now exclusive towards only Sayuri? Even then, his want for a woman was never this strong after Mahiru had died. Guren could not recall another woman except for Sayuri after Mahiru's death. She was becoming more to him, and now she was asking him to let her go.

How could he when he would see her every day?

Guren took a deep breath and straightened himself up from the desk.

"Alright. I'll play your game, Sayuri. But not for long."

* * *

Within those two days after my encounter with Guren-sama, I had asked Shinya to override my turnover. I had about a week and a half left with his crew, but this was necessary to fulfill the bargain between Guren-sama and me.

"It's a pity you're already returning," Shinya said with a sigh. "It was nice to have someone with knowledge and with experience for a change. I mean, I don't mind supervising these relatively new people, but I would prefer to fight with you, Guren, Goshi, Shigure, and Mito all over again if I could."

"I'm sorry as well," I said to him as I pushed my notebooks into the case. "And if that was possible, we'd would like to have you on board with us too."

"There's no fun in high statuses. It just means less freedom, less fun, and more responsibilities."

"I don't doubt. By the way, Shinya… thank you for helping me through all this transfer. I had asked you in the first place to put me here, and now I'm asking you to return me to my original group. Sorry for all the trouble I'm making you go through for me."

"Ah, that's not much of a problem at all. We can bypass the burdensome favors and guilt now can we? After all we've been through, I think we should be more comfortable to look at these small favors as helping each other out. You're a friend of mine, and whatever I can do to help, I will."

I have known Shinya to be kind since we were little. Though he was often shunned by his family for being the adopted son, he had never inflicted any negativity on others based on his own personal experiences. He was always fair and helpful.

"Guren-sama is very lucky to have you as a friend. We all are."

"Yeah, when you get the chance, please remind him that often?" Shinya joked as he lifted my box up to help.

"Guren-sama does not show or speak often of his emotions… I think we can mostly read past his stoic surface when it comes to family and friends."

"Yep. That's Guren for you. The pretentious stoic jerk."

I couldn't help but laughed at Shinya's name-calling. It was true that Guren often tried to put a hard front, but he was quite the sympathetic being inside when it came to family and friends.

There was suddenly a gentle knock against my already-opened door, and we both turned our attention to.

"Sorry to interrupt," Guren-sama appeared and said while leaning coolly against the door.

"Guren… so anxious to have Sayuri back already?"

But something was amissed. He did not seem to be in the mood for playful banters. Guren-sama was looking at us, but he seemed to be elsewhere. Usually, he often replies with another snarky remark for Shinya.

"I am only here to help retrieve her things." Guren eyed the box Shinya was holding and came to grab it. "I will take this. Sayuri, I have your schedule re-made for you, and it is in your office." He had said without looking at me and left us both in a confused state.

"Um… that was Guren, right?" Shinya asked, not sure what was going on.

Perhaps he was still angry with me about our previous encounter. Guren-sama was not pleased with anything I had said that time.

 _"_ _I want you to be mine, Sayuri. I want all of you to be only mine."_

I never understood what he meant with those words, and I never knew what kind of intention he had behind those words.

"Ah yes, that was Guren-sama."

"Something happened between you two, again." Shinya said, always being the observing person that he is. When he waited for me to say something, and I actually didn't, Shinya got the clue. "Ah, sorry. I did not mean to pry."

"It's alright, Shinya. I just want this behind us both."

No matter how painful and yearning it always is when I see Guren-sama, this was unfortunately the only way.

* * *

When I had returned to my old office, I dropped the box down and found a yellow paper on my desk. It was the schedule that Guren-sama had spoken of earlier. It seemed they needed classes to be covered today, so I was already on the list to help out. I had two hours before I had to go back and teach.

"Look who has returned to us," I heard someone said with a knock on my door.

"Mito-chan. Shigure-chan. It's really nice to be here with you all again," I said as I spot the two standing against my door.

"Do you really mean that?" Shigure asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Well, for the most part, I did. It was just a certain someone that I was not completely sure of how to deal with yet.

"We thought you probably were enjoying your new crew too much and forgot about us."

"Never."

They had both heard from Guren-sama that I had transferred back. And since they were both curious how the transfer was overridden, they suggested I join them for lunch to explain.

"You love him so much, so you have returned." Shigure-san said with a stoic voice like always.

"N-no! That's not why. We both just agreed that the group is much more efficient and strongest when we're all together because we understand each other's abilities so well."

"So you have really decided that this is the end to your feelings for Guren-sama?"

"Yes." _No, not really. I am trying really hard on that right now._

Mito sighed and crossed her arms at the back of her head while she leaned back into her seat. "Guren-sama has not noticed any other girl since Mahiru died. Any girl can try as hard as they want, and he'll turn a blind eye. It's making him suffer, really."

"I would barely know," Shigure said. "Guren-sama is good at hiding his emotions and his private life."

It was true most of the time for me. I think I finally knew him only to find out that I did not at all.

* * *

A week later, I was passing back the test results to the students.

"I will hand your test back to you from the written exams you all took the other day. The grade you received on your test will also be a deciding factor to what rank of a demon weapon you'll receive."

Meanwhile I was still passing papers, I heard loud shuffling noises behind me.

"Oi! Shinoa!"

"My, I've never seen any score this amazing!" Shinoa had snatched Yuu's test out of his hand and was running around the class with it. "It's the legendary grade that only a genius can get!"

"Shinoa! You little!" Yuu yells while chasing after her.

"Ehh? That's a zero," an unimpressed student said after getting a look at the paper that Shinoa had purposely dropped on the table for everyone.

"That's lame. Why is he even here…"

"You're a bully." Yuu said after he retrieved his paper.

"A bully? I'm just trying to help you become popular."

"I don't need friends or companions to kill vampires!"

"Oh shut up… You're not only just stupid, but also loud and annoying." I watched as Kimizuki chimed his two cents in, and I predicted this was going to end a lot worse than I had imagined. It was hard to stop those two once they both go at it.

"I'll prioritize your death over those damn vampires!"

"What are you waiting for? Bring it on!"

"Hey, you two—" I tried.

"This class is loud as usual," the door slide opened, and a voice I was too familiar with interfered. I only knew it was _his_ voice because it made my pulse race as usual when _he_ talked.

"Ah, G-G-uren-sama," I managed to greet him. "You're back from the board meeting."

"Hey. Yeah, I'm back." He replied back so normally and neutrally like… it had always been this way between us. I was beginning to feel that maybe I'm forgetting my place and resolve all over again just with his presence here. "What's all with this noise anyway?"

"Well…" I began and indicated my head towards Yuu and Kimizuki.

"Ah, those two again?" he said with an unimpressed sigh.

"Oi, Guren!" Yuu was suddenly distracted with Guren-sama's presence that he let off Kimizuki to walk toward us. "Hurry up and give me my demon weapon already! I don't need to waste my time here because taking my revenge on vampires is my only reason to live—"

"Shut your trap, and let me talk." Kimizuki cut off Yuu and pushed him to the side. "Ichinose-chusa, could you please explain to us why you disappeared for 15 days? I think we're strong enough to form a contract with a demon weapon."

As I looked at Guren-sama's face for a reply, a wolfish grin carved on his handsome face, like an interesting thought had made its way to his mind. He usually does this when the idea is intriguing and potentially dangerous. Potentially dangerous, but as long as it was also entertaining, Guren-sama would consider it a possibility.

That was a trait of his that I find intimidating sometimes.

"You idiots say that you're strong enough to form a contract with a demon weapon?"

"Of course we are! Kimizuki might not be, but I certainly am!" Yuu said.

"Well then… Sayuri?" I jumped in surprise when he said my name and realized that his full attention was on me now. His eyes completely voided of any strange emotions passed between us those couple of weeks. He was completely composed and professional.

And I was confused why deep down, I felt truly disappointed that those purple orbs looked at me with nothing. I should stick with my resolve.

"I've read the report, but are they really capable of resisting demonic temptation?" Guren-sama asked to confirm.

"At the very least, I can tell you that those two are much stronger than I was when I was 16."

Yes, when I was 16, I had barely resisted the temptation. All the demon had to offer was all the power I needed in order to protect Guren-sama from any forms of danger. I understood that in order to obtain all of that power to protect the man I love was to forfeit my entire being over to the demon. That would mean I would lose myself completely and never to be with the people I cared for. I would forget them, and I would never truly live. That much was enough to break my temptation.

"What about the others?"

"Yochi-kun unexpectedly also turned out to be the best to resist psychic instigations."

"Oh?" Guren-samas's brow lifted in interest and turned his attention back to the students. "Well… I'd like to get this over with quickly. Shall I confirm their capability to resist demonic temptations?"

Confirm!? No, surely he can't mean to…

"If someone does not make it, they have no one but themselves to blame for not training hard enough."

"Ah, Guren-sama… I don't think that's a good—"

It was too late because Guren-sama had slammed the tip of his unsheathed sword down and black substances that defied gravity had begun to rise from the ground. An eerie and ghostly sound began to resonate within the room, causing the students to clutch their heads in pain.

Still, even I had felt it. Cold air began to envelope my body, and the ghostly sound managed to start invading my mind. Quick flashes of dark images blinked in my head, attempting to force themselves completely in.

 _Damn…to think that all these years… I should be able to resist this._

Unable to hold up any longer, I managed to pull out a talisman, and cast a quick barrier to shield myself against Guren-sama's dark sword.

"Alright, that's enough." The sound of Guren-sama's sword sharply entered its sheath.

I slowly backed away to brace myself against my desk, taking a few small breaths. I needed to pretend to be calm anyway. My reputation as a teacher could be ridiculed if they realized that I, a solider of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and second lieutenant to the Moon Demon Company could not hold against a tease of demonic temptations.

"Those who did not lose consciousness have potential. Just keep training and maybe one day you'll get your chance with a demon weapon. Those who are still standing are superior. That means, I'll let you challenge a demon of the Black Demon Series which is the same rank as of my own weapon. Yuu, Kimizuki, and Yoichi. That means you three." He glanced once at Shinoa and made a small noise of disgust. "I don't know why you're still standing."

Shinoa laughed it off.

"Um… Guren-sama?" I needed to voice my concern.

"What is it?" he answered with his back to me, but his head had swiveled to meet me.

"I don't mind risky tests, but… are you sure it's a good idea to let Yoichi try for a Black Demon series?"

He raised a brow at me.

"Are you questioning my decision?"

"N-not at all. However, in spite of his psychic resistance, Yoichi is not strong enough to form a contract yet…"

"So what?"

"I just don't think he's—"

"If he's not strong enough, he'll die. That's the kind of world we live in. Stop mothering him, Sayuri."

I was a bit taken aback by his hard tone. Maybe I was overstepping my line. His decisions were absolute, and if I voiced concern, he was going to understand it as defying an order or challenging authority.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and took a small step back. Even in those little seconds after I had stayed silent, I could feel his eyes on me. Then he sighed and combed his hand through his hair.

"Oi, Yoichi. You want to avenge your sister who was killed by vampires, right?" Guren-sama asked.

"Umm…"

"You're willing to put your life on the line for this, right?"

"M-my life?"

"If you're afraid to die, you'd better leave. Or would you rather give up?"

Guren-sama was not using the right words for these children. I understood he was forged from difficult times which contributed to his lack of careful and sympathetic words. He really was a not a man of emotions. I had always known that, and I have always been envious of the only person who had been a witness of a Guren-sama with emotions.

"Yoichi," Yuu began. "This isn't a good place for someone as kind as you."

I noticed Yoichi had looked troubled for a bit with his eyebrows drawn in confusion and frustration. Then he shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds as if he needed to find his resolve and compose himself.

"Ichinose-chusa! Let me do it. I want to become stronger! I need this power to protect those I care for!"

After Yoichi's sudden declaration, Guren-sama smiled in satisfaction and gave a silent nod to acknowledge Yoichi's resolve.

"Then let's get started with the ceremony."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Thanks so much for the kind and motivating comments! I'm officially on summer break, so I plan to update this as much as I possibly can.**

 **Just to clarify something: At the moment, I do not plan to discontinue the story. I will write this. The timing is never ideal, but I want this to continue.**

 **Sayuri and Guren are my special OTP, so I want to give them their own special ending.**

 ***Also, please forgive me for spelling, grammar etc.**

 **Thanks again, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Sayuri, are you alright? You have been so quiet ever since you came back from the Black Demon dungeon." Goshi said as we all were in our meeting room, deciding to have lunch there.

I was not purposely ignoring my comrades' company. There were just too many questions and thoughts in my head. I was mostly worried for the children that Guren-sama had taken down to the dungeon for a Black Demon series weapon trial.

"Are you doubting Guren-sama?" Mito suddenly chimed in. "There is a reason why he kept such a close eye on those three. Guren-sama has superb instincts. If this is what he is betting on based on those instincts, we have to trust him to do it. He has been doing his homework to measure the abilities and capabilities of those children."

"I understand what you're saying. I just… them three being so young… that just reminds me of what it used to be for us."

Earlier in the classroom when Guren-sama had unsheathed his sword, the persuasive force was almost too overwhelming. I was still very disappointed at myself for not being able to withstand it.

Even now that female eerie cry still rang in my head.

"Well, Guren did want me to tell you all that in case he does not return in time for the meeting, then we're actually free for the night." Goshi-san said as he began to exit the room.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

It seemed that Guren-sama was not going to make it to the meeting after all. It was seven o' clock at night now, and he was probably still in the dungeon with the three students.

Goshi-san, Mito, and Shigure had already left. I told them I would follow behind after I locked up some rooms. We took turns to lock-up each night, and tonight was my turn.

When I finished, I made my way to the front of the school and pulled my keys out.

"Locking up?" I quickly turned around to find Guren-sama coming up the stairs with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants.

"Ah, yes. Goshi-san said that you said we could leave if you were late to the meeting." I turned the keyhole to the left for the click to ensure the locking.

"Yeah, I did. It took longer than I had expected down in the dungeon."

Strangely, I noticed we were both walking together down the streets.

Was he planning to walk me home? And just why would he do that?

"Are the students safe? Were they successful?" I tried to stable the quivering concern in my voice.

"All three of them succeeded."

After hearing that, I was able to let out a relieved sigh.

"Are you that concerned for them?" he asked.

"Of course I am. They're young, and I don't want them to get hurt."

Guren-sama must had found this amusing because he laughed at what I just said. He never laughed at real jokes, but he laughed at things you normally would not laugh at.

"Sayuri, you need to have more faith in them. And in me."

"O-of course I have faith in you, Guren-sama."

"You sure about that?" he challenged with a raiseed brow at me. "Because I recalled you were pretty hesitant about my decision earlier today. I hope you know that when my authority is challenged in front of the students, it can potentially chip out our reputation."

"Yes, Guren-sama. I won't do it again." I was sincerely sorry if my behavior earlier in the classroom came off as disrespectful to him.

There was this awkward silence that crept between us. Although he and I had both agreed to be professional and okay, there was no missing this thick unspoken tension between us.

"U-um… Guren-sama, I can walk home by myself. I will see you tomorrow. Goodnight!"

"Ah… yes, goodnight as well," he said. And he had definitely noticed that tension as well.

It was awkward when we were both alone. Things were not the same as they used to be when I could confidently speak to him because we were friends for so long.

Now, I longed to be far from him because I knew how capable he was to knock my barriers down and make me feel such sensual and embarrassing feelings.

He was easily my weakness. And I shouldn't make that so obvious to him all the time.

How does one recover from sensual earth-shattering kisses like that? Every time my eyes lay on him, scenes of him and me flooded my brain, making me forget my composure.

I shook my head from these thoughts again as I walked alone in the night.

* * *

 ** _A few days later..._**

As the days passed by, everyone had their share of work to do to make the Shinjuku attack a successful one.

I had been up late after classes with the crew to practice formations in many possible scenarios. It was important that we considered them all with an offense and defense formation in mind.

"Shigure, as always, lay the net flat when the enemy least expects it. You're the surprise element that the enemy will play into. Mito, stay in combat close to Shigure. Goshi, you will keep close and blanket all of us entirely if we are overwhelmed."

All three of them saluted to Guren-sama's orders.

"Sayuri, you and I will engage in combat up in the front."

I had wondered for a bit if me fighting by his side had been a personal decision. Part of me had gotten excited, feeding on feelings that should have been buried.

I should know better by now, don't you think?

"You're all excused. Except for Sayuri."

"Umm…me?"

"You and I are fighting the front. We'll have to go over our formation again to solidly hold it when the time comes."

"Y-yes, Guren-sama," I said as I watched the others leave.

The last time Guren-sama had excused everyone except me, I was being scolded for having dinner with Kureto-chujo. It was a moment I wasn't very proud of, and this just reminded me of it.

* * *

In the next hour, Guren-sama and I had finished the formation, retaining it to our memory.

"All right. That's all for today. If you'll excuse me, I have to give those kids their mission."

I was surprised by how professional he was in our time alone again.

Guren-sama had always been good with feigning and shielding his emotions. I was just having too many thoughts again, thinking this meant more than it should be.

"Um… Guren-sama. What kind of mission are you assigning them?"

He grabbed his sword and secured it to his waist.

"I'm sending them to Harajuku to rescue the humans that have been kept as livestock. I received word they were seen and kept there."

""But, it's their first mission. I don't know if—"

"Are you questioning my authority again?" he chimed in to cut me off.

I immediately regretted it, but I could not help my own nature. I had a soft spot for children, and these youngsters venturing out of the walls into the infested lands of vampires and monsters tugged my heartstrings.

"I-I'm sorry."

Guren-sama cocked his head to the left and observed me. Then he chuckled and made his way to the door.  
"You've always had a soft spot for children, Sayuri. Your compassion is what comforts and help preserve the sanity of these people. However, the cruel world has forced them to mature. They can't be treated like this anymore. You, I, and the rest of our squad should know this better than anyone."

"Yes." He had a point.

"Alright, I'll be on my way. Have a good evening, Sayuri."  
"You as well, Guren-sama."


End file.
